Little Red
by notaboutcat
Summary: Scarlett Winchester knows that her family isn't normal, they hunt things that go bump in the night for god's sake. However, as the search continues for their father, odd things begin to happen, that show that the Winchesters aren't normal, even for hunters. Sisfic. Canon divergent. Ships inside.
1. In The Beginning

**Title: **Little Red

**Rated**: M for violence, language, sex and dark subject matter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural.

**Trigger Warnings:** Drug addiction, misogyny and biphobia, emotional abuse, depression, suicide. (Any more will be added here if written).

**Characters**: Scarlett Winchester, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Jo Harvelle, Gadreel, various OCs.

**Main Pairings: **Scarlett/OMC, Scarlett/OFC, Scarlett/Gadreel, Sam/OFC, Dean/Castiel (slight, but there)

* * *

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter One- In the Beginning**

_"Remember tonight... for it is the beginning of always."_

― Dante Alighieri

"Come on princess, up and at 'em!"

Scarlett let out a loud groan as her brother, Dean, pulled out her headphones. Queens of the Stone Age were suddenly replaced by the sound of parking lot around them. Dean grinned down at from the front seat, holding a coffee cup. "Come on, I brought you coffee. Does that make it better?"

"No." She glared at him, but took the coffee anyway. Steaming hot, black coffee, just how she likes it. Dean doesn't reply, but the grin stayed on his face. Scarlett swung her legs off the seat and stared ahead, not quite awake yet, as she sipped her coffee. Her attention was grabbed by her brother making noise in the driver seat. "What's up?"

"Listen to this." He replied, handing her his phone while she put down the cup. She pressed the button, making the voicemail play.

_"Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try…figure it out…going on. It may…you two…very careful. We're all in danger."_

"What the fuck?" She muttered, staring at the phone after the voicemail ended. The amount of EVP in it made her kind of afraid. EVP was found on electronic recordings which resemble speech, but it wasn't from any human. It was from the supernatural world, ghosts and spirits. That amount of EVP didn't mean anything good. _Has something happened to dad?_

"Watch your language." Dean snapped.

"Look who's talking." She snapped, smirking when Dean didn't reply. She played the voicemail again, trying to figure out why her father sounded so urgent, like he didn't have enough time. "When did you get this?"

"A few minutes ago." Dean replied. "Dammit, should have answered." He grumbled. The pair had finished a hunt in New Orleans, while the father had been on a different hunt. They had both been trying to call their father for days, but no answers. "Did you hear that EVP?"

"Yeah, give me a sec." She replied, before grabbing the battered denim bag from the car floor. She pulled out the old laptop and turned it on, tapping the spacebar impatiently as it came to life. "Piece of crap, I need a new one."

Dean snorted. "Okay kid, you can buy it."

"Yeah, with my millions." She muttered, tapping the toe of her battered combat boots on the front seat. The laptop finally came to life and she started to get the voicemail onto her laptop.

"Quit it! That's giving me a freakin' headache." Dean exclaimed, swatting her leg. "And give me that, I'll do it." He reached, trying to pull the laptop away from her. She slapped his hand away without taking her eyes off the screen. "Give that- I can- Scarlett-" Every time he reached out, Scarlett swatted his hand away. "Ugh, do it yourself then." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Scarlett gave him an innocent grin, making Dean roll his eyes again, before turning back to the laptop. After running it through the gold wave, slowing it down removing the hiss, she played the final product, turning up the volume so Dean could hear.

_"I can never go home…."_

"That's creepy." Scarlett said, giving a wide eyed look to Dean.

"Crap." He muttered, pulling his phone out again and calling their dad. There were a few moments of silence, while Dean called their father again and again. It was after the third call that Dean let out an annoyed grumble. "Voicemail again, son of a bitch." He muttered. "Hey dad, it's Dean. Could you call me or Red back as soon as you get this? Hope you're okay." Dean said, before hanging up the phone. "Well, that's a bust. I'll call him again later." He said. "Get that onto a tape recorder for me."

Scarlett nodded, beginning to put the recording onto the recorder, when Dean started the car. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Gonna get Sammy." Dean replied, making Scarlett freeze at the mention of her other elder brother.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Why?" Sam and Scarlett were close, until Sam left for Stanford in a hurry. She hadn't contacted him in nearly four years. Sam had sent her emails and texts at the start, but Scarlett never replied, still angry at him for leaving the family, or more specifically her. After a while, Sam got the hint and the emails stopped.

"You heard what dad said, we're all in danger. Probably means Sam too. Come on, we should go check on him." Dean replied, driving the car out of the gas station parking lot.

"And how do you think he's going to react when we just turn up at his front door?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well we're family. I think he'll be okay." Dean told her, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, the family he left." She deadpanned.

Dean sighed, before pulling over to the side of the road and looking over his shoulder at Scarlett. "Come on kid, he did leave but that's no excuse for letting him get hurt."

Scarlett sighed. "Fine." She leaned back in her chair as Dean started to drive again.

* * *

A few hours later, the pair finally arrived at Sam's apartment. Dean had driven most of the day and night, stopping occasionally for food and to stretch their legs. Of course, he wouldn't let Scarlett drive, even though she was seventeen and had her licence. _Oh no_, he was too worried about her messing with his baby.

_Jackass._

They climbed out of the car and towards the front door. Dean crouched down to pick the lock. "Where are you doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Makin' a daisy chain." Dean replied, making Scarlett roll her eyes

"Why can't we just knock the front door?" She asked.

"There's no guarantee Sammy will open the door." He replied. "Now come on Red, where's your sense of adventure?" Dean asked, giving her a wide grin, before pushing the door open. The pair crept in as silently as they could.

Evidently, not silent enough as someone lunged out of the darkness at Dean. Scarlett whipped around, about to pull the knife from her boot, but put it back when she realised it was Sam. She ducked out of their way, watching the fight in amusement. _Man, she needed some popcorn for this._ Eventually, Dean managed to tackle Sam and gave him a wide grin. "Whoa! Easy tiger."

"Dean?" Sam exclaimed, before looking up to see his sister standing over him. "Red?"

"Hey Sammy." She said.

"You two scared the crap out of me!" He exclaimed.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean said, before Sam turned the tables so it was him that was pinning down Dean. "Or not." Scarlett laughed. "Get off me."

Sam got up, pulling Dean up with him. He looked up at Scarlett and blinked, gaining a surprised look. "You've gotten taller."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's what happens when you grow, Sammy." She replied. "Thought you would be pretty familiar with that concept." She gestured to his height. He had gotten taller since the last time she saw him. Grown out his bangs too.

He rolled his eyes but didn't reply, though Scarlett knew what he was thinking. _Smartass_. "So, uh, what are you two doing here?"

"Looking for a beer." Dean replied.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked again, sounding a little bit more pissed off.

"Okay, we need to talk." Dean replied.

"The phone?" Sam replied.

"I told you we should have waited till morning." Scarlett said.

"_I told you we should have waited till morning_!" Dean imitated, using an annoying voice. He turned back to Sam. "Besides, if we had called would you pick up?"

"Sam?" The lights suddenly switched on and revealed a gorgeous blonde girl.

"Jess, hey." Sam said. "Dean, Red, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.

"Wait, your brother Dean and your sister Scarlett?" Jess asked.

"I love The Smurfs." Dean said, walking towards Jess. "You know, I got to tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

"Yeah, both brothers." Scarlett said, before slapping Dean's arm. "Don't be a creep, dude." She turned to Jess, ignoring Dean's protest _'I was just telling her the truth!'_. "Nice to meet ya."

She smiled at Scarlett before saying "Just let me go put something on."

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it, seriously!" Dean said, making Scarlett hit his arm for being creepy again. "Anyway, me and Red have to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but it was nice meeting you."

"No." Sam said, going to Jess' side. "No, whatever you want to say you can say it in front of her."

Dean and Scarlett exchanged a look. "Okay, dad hasn't been in home in a few days." Dean replied.

"So he's working overtime on a miller time shift, I'm sure he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said, clearly not realising what Dean meant.

"No, you don't get it." Scarlett said. "Dad's been on a hunting trip."

"And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean finished.

It was like a light bulb came on over Sam's head, you know, like that moment in a cartoon when a character realises something. "Jess, excuse us." Sam said. "We have to go outside."

The trio started their walk downstairs, Sam trying to argue against him going with them. It wasn't until Sam said that he was done hunting that Scarlett got involved. "So what, you're not even going to help? Dad could really serious trouble!"

"It's dad, he's one tough son of a bitch. Besides, like I said to Dean, he's done this before, and I'm not getting back into hunting for that. I swore I was done hunting." Sam replied.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean replied, before he and Scarlett walked out the door.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam replied. Scarlett let out a sigh and shoved open the door, leaving her older brother's alone. She knew this was a lost cause, she knew Sam wouldn't come with them, even though their dad might be in danger. God, everything about the job was danger. She found that out pretty quickly when she first encountered a supernatural creature.

_She was eight years old and bored out of her mind. Her brothers were out on a trip with their dad that day, leaving Scarlett alone in the motel room with the strict instructions to 'not open the door to anyone and to not leave the room'. But she was bored, hungry, and going to the vending machine beside the motel, so it wasn't like she was going to get lost or something. Besides, Scarlett was just hoping to be like two minutes at the vending machine._

_Scarlett pulled out the dollars she had stuffed in her book and opened the door, looking from side to side before closing it. She went to the vending machine, getting Reese's' and Cola, before hearing a growl. She stiffened, every instinct telling her to run and run fast, but her curiosity got the better of her. She turned and walked towards the noise. "Hello?"_

_A pair of dark red eyes, shining from the bushes, answered her._

_Now was the time to run._

_She turned and started to sprint, but wasn't fast enough. Something large knocked her to the ground, making her chin smack against the concrete. She kicked and screamed but the thing pulled her back, growling above her, teeth sharp and drool dripping from its mouth. It clawed at her back as it tried to flip her over._

_A gunshot rang through the street and the creature fell on top of her, making Scarlett whimper in fear._

_"Scarlett!" John Winchester barked, kneeling down beside her and checking her over. "Are you alright?"_

_"You okay Red?" Dean asked, kneeling beside her._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around her dad's neck and sobbing in fear._

_"It's okay, baby girl." John said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."_

She leaned against the car, snapping to attention when her brothers came outside. "The weapons training and melting the silver into bullets. Man Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we saved people!" Scarlett replied.

"That's not the point!" Sam said.

"Yeah, so, what are you going to do? Are you going to live some normal apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No, not normal." Sam replied. "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean commented, before turning to Scarlett. "Can you believe this?" She was silent.

"I went to college. It was dad who said if I was going to go, I should stay gone." Sam replied. "And that's what I'm doing."

"Well, dad's in real trouble right now. He's not dead already, I can feel it." Dean replied. "I can't do this alone."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, we can't do this alone." He added.

"Yes you both can." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean said. "And Red doesn't either, even if she doesn't say it." Scarlett shot him a glare for revealing the information. Dean just shrugged.

Sam hesitated. "What was he hunting?" Scarlett turned and pulled her backpack from the backseat, grabbing the tape recorder and brown envelope before throwing it back. "So when dad left why didn't you two go with him?"

"Me and Red were working our own gig, this, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean explained. Scarlett frowned, remembering the pain from getting thrown into a wall by the weird voodoo lady. "Red, have you got the folder?"

"Yep." She replied.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourselves?" Sam said, clearly surprised.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean replied.

"And I'm seventeen, I can look after myself." Scarlett scowled at Sam. He didn't reply, just frowned slightly.

"Give me that." Dean said, taking the brown envelope from Scarlett. He pulled out the articles she had printed off, shuffling through them for a moment. "Alright, here we go. So, dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy…" He handed the page to Sam. "They found his car but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So, maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam suggested.

"Why would dad look into this if it was just a normal kidnapping?" Scarlett asked.

"Point taken." Sam replied.

Dean continued. "Here's another one in April." He went on, telling showing Sam each of the other witness reports. "All men, all same five mile stretch of road. Started happening more, so dad went to look around. That was about three weeks ago. Red and I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then I get this voicemail yesterday." He looked up at Scarlett, who threw him the tape recorder, before pressing play.

The trio listened to the voicemail, before Sam said "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean replied, before playing him the other recording. Sam's eyes widened, realising that this was right up their street. "You know, in six years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Scarlett and Dean watched Sam, waiting for his reaction. "Alright, I'll go." Sam said, making a smile come across Scarlett's face. "I'll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday." The smile promptly dropped. _Of course he wasn't staying._

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have this…I have an interview." Sam replied.

"Skip it." Dean said. "Job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam said.

"Law school." Dean repeated. "You hear that Red?"

"Law school." She replied, letting out a sigh.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

"Fine, we got a deal." Dean replied. Sam turned and went to pack his things, while Dean elbowed Scarlett, who was staring into space. "You okay kid?"

"Fine." She grunted.

There was a moment of silence as Dean studied her. "You thought he was going to stay, didn't you?"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. "Why would I think that? You heard him, big man's going to law school." She replied, hating the way her voice broke in the middle. She got into her car, ignoring her brother's calls. "I said I'm fine!" She snapped.

The conversation ended.

* * *

**The Next Day**

At some point in the ride to Jericho, Scarlett had fallen asleep with her head against the window. She awoke with a start when Dean turned the music up loud. "What the fuck?" She screeched.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty! Got breakfast!" He said, throwing a packet of chips to the backseat. Sam chuckled. "What about you, Sammy?"

"No." He replied. "How'd you pay for that stuff? Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"No, we use all the money that people give us." Scarlett deadpanned. "Oh wait."

Dean snorted. "Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, it's not our fault if they send us stuff, we just apply."

"And what names did you write on the applications this time?" Sam asked.

"Bert Afraiman, his son Hector and daughter Pat." Dean replied. "Red's first credit card, what a happy occasion." Scarlett snorted.

Sam didn't reply for a moment, instead going through Dean's music. "Dude, you got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one: they're cassette tapes. Two: Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica?" Sam said.

Scarlett laughed. "I already tried Sammy."

"But come on, it's the greatest hits of mullet rock!" Sam protested.

"Rules of the house: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean replied. Scarlett just smiled, pulling out her headphones and scrolling through her iPod. She picked The Black Keys and smirked when Sam turned around to protest to her when Dean turned the music up too loud.

"Music's too loud!" She replied before shrugging at him.

"You two are the worst!"

* * *

**Later that day**

Sam and Dean headed to the bridge, while Scarlett went into the town, trying to find any more information about the latest victim. A few minutes after she arrived, Dean sent her a text telling her about the latest victim, Troy. She spotted a girl putting up posters of the missing boy, so Scarlett quickly made her way over to the girl. She tapped her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Can I help you?" The girl asked.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Conners. I'm a reporter with The Vancouver Courier and I'm doing a story on Troy's disappearance. I noticed you putting up posters so I assume you know him."

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend, Amy." She replied. "You look kind of young to be a reporter."

Scarlett gave her a wide smile; she knew she didn't really look like a reporter. Seventeen years old and wearing jeans with holes in the knees, battered combat boots, an old AC/DC top and her favourite leather jacket. Yeah, she really didn't look like a reporter, but hey, the other girl didn't have to know that. "I get that a lot. I'm just starting out anyway."

"But why would they be interested on running a story about Troy? And how do you know about him anyway?" She asked.

"News travels fast." Scarlett replied. "Besides, we want him to be found just as quickly as you do, so we thought we would do a story on him. It would go out to more people and get more people looking for him. We want him to be found just as quickly as you do."

Amy sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"What happened on that night he disappeared?" Scarlett asked.

"I was talking to him on the phone and then he said he had to go and that he would call me right back." She sniffed. "He never did. That was the last time I spoke to him. Then they found his car on Centennial Bridge this morning." She explained.

"Maybe it was that woman who took him." Another girl piped in. She was putting up missing posters as well.

"What woman?" Scarlett asked.

The girl joined them. "There was this woman who got murdered on Centennial like years ago. Supposedly, she's still out there and she hitchhikes. Whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, her interest peaked. This sounded right up her family's street.

"It's a local legend." Amy added. "All those people disappeared and people talk. They came up with that story and it spread around."

"Okay, well thank you for your help." Scarlett said.

Amy pulled out a scrap of paper and scrawled something down on it, before handing it to Scarlett. "That's my number if you need to know anything else about Troy."

"Thank you. I will give you call if I need to. Again, thank you for your help!" Scarlett said, before walking away. As soon as she was far enough away, she pulled out her phone and called Dean. "So get this, apparently there's this legend that a woman, who died decades ago, hitchhikes with someone and then that person is never seen again."

"Son of a bitch. Nice work kid. Where are you? We'll pick you up." Dean said. Scarlett told them the street she was on. Her brothers came a few minutes later and they went to the library to research more on this woman.

* * *

"So this is where Constance to the swan dive?"

It was now the night and the trio were standing on the bridge. "Do you think dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied as Scarlett ran her hands through her wavy brown hair.

"So, now what?" Sam asked.

"So we keep digging until we find him, might take a while." Dean replied.

"We could go up to her house, see if-"

Sam cut off her suggestion. "I told you guys, I have to be back by Monday."

"We'll get you back by Monday." Scarlett said. "Calm yourself."

"The interview." Dean added. "I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? Think you're going to become some lawyer, marry your girl." Scarlett frowned. Sure, she was still angry at Sam but Dean was being kind of harsh.

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you?" Dean asked. "Does she know about you? The things you've done?"

"Hey stop." Scarlett said warningly.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam replied.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean said. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"One of us!" Dean replied. Scarlett rolled her eyes and followed her brother with a huff, sensing an oncoming fight between the pair. They always fought when they were younger and Scarlett was always caught in between the pair, even if she didn't want to.

"No, I'm not like you." San replied, going past Scarlett to stand in front of Dean. "This is not going to be my life."

"Can you guys quit it?" They ignored her.

"You have a responsibility." Dean snapped.

"To dad and his crusade?" Sam asked. "If it weren't for pictures, Scarlett wouldn't know what she looked like."

Scarlett frowned at his words. They were true. Her mom had died a few weeks after she was born, leaving her with no memory of her mother. Sam told her what he could remember, stories of a loving, kind mom who used to sing Hey Jude to get them to sleep. Dean and her dad didn't like to talk to her for the first few years of her life. When she was eight Dean started to talk about her and gave her a picture, which she still kept in her book. It wasn't until her tenth birthday that her father started to talk about her mom. He gave Scarlett her mom's charm bracelet that she rarely took off.

"I can barely remember her." Sam continued. "What difference does it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone and she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and slammed him into the side of the bridge. "Hey, stop it!" She exclaimed, grabbing Dean's arm to pull him off Sam.

Dean ignored her. "Don't talk about her like that." He growled.

"Stop." Scarlett added. Dean finally pulled away.

He turned and Scarlett let out a sigh, watching the pair closely in case something erupted again. There had been fights before but nothing this big. "Sam, Red." Dean said, grabbing their attention. They looked over in his direction and saw a woman standing on the bridge, watching in horror as the woman took a swan dive.

_Shit_.

The three sprinted to the other side and looked over the edge for the woman, Dean asking "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know." Sam replied.

Dean's car then turned on by itself.

Yeah, Scarlett didn't know either.

"Please tell me you started the car." Scarlett said, staring at the car in front of them.

"I wish I could." Dean replied, holding up the car keys.

Then things got weird.

The car actually started to drive by itself.

"Run." Scarlett said, shoving her brothers back. "Run!" They sprinted down the bridge as the car sped after them. Scarlett's heart pounded in her chest. She had encountered a lot of weird things in her time. Cars driving by themselves wasn't one of them. Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Sam, who pulled her over the edge of the bridge.

"What the fu-"

Her screech was cut off as she grabbed onto Sam, the tugging making her groan in pain. "You okay Red?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She groaned. "Help me up." He tugged her up so she was sitting on the bridge beside him. There was something realised and her heart dropped. _Where the hell was Dean?_ The pair started to call him, the worry building in Scarlett's chest.

"What!"

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief as her brother answered their calls. "You okay?" Scarlett called at the same moment Sam asked if he was alright.

"I'm super!" He called, giving them the sign to say he was okay. Scarlett and Sam exchanged a relieved look before they both scrambled back onto the bridge.

"Car alright?" Sam asked a few minutes later. Dean had gotten back to the bridge and smelt like he needed a shower. A long one. For a good few hours because _ew_.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now." Dean said. "That Constance chick, WHAT A BITCH!" Dean yelled.

"You smell like shit." Scarlett added.

"Thank you captain obvious, not like I haven't figured that one out already." Dean snapped.

"Well, Constance doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam said, changing the subject. "So where to now genius?" The three sat on the car in silence until Sam added "You smell like a toilet."

"Red's already told me!" Dean exclaimed.

"Just felt like telling you." Sam replied, giving him a smile.

"I hate you both." Dean deadpanned.

"Love you too big brother!" Scarlett said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Oh you love me, do ya? Well, why don't I just give you a hug?" Dean said, coming towards his sister.

Scarlett jumped away from him as Dean came towards her. "You stay away from me, shithead!"

"Aw come on, let me give you a big hug!" Dean said, chasing after her. Scarlett shrieked as she ran away. Sam watched, crying with laughter.

He missed this.

* * *

**Well, this is my first Supernatural fic and I hope you enjoyed it! I realise that sisfics are overdone and all that but I really wanted to write one. **


	2. Weak Spot

**LITTLE RED  
Chapter Two- Weak Spot**

**_"Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover."  
_― Avicii, Hey Brother**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Dean threw the credit card down in front of the man at the desk, making the man eye his mud-covered state. Scarlett tried hard not to giggle. "One room please." Dean requested eager to get into the shower.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The man asked, making Sam and Scarlett exchange a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I got another guy, Burt Aframian." _Dad_. "He came in and bought out a whole room for a month." The man explained.

Dean gave the others a look, before getting a room key and the number of their father's room. They rushed over to his room, Sam insisting that he would pick the lock, while Scarlett was resigned to being lookout. It was normally her job to pick the locks, small jobs like that, but Sam was insisting that he could do it. They waited for a few minutes while Sam picked the lock. "Come on Sammy, hurry it up. Red would have had us in like five minutes ago." Dean complained.

"Well, excuse me for being out of practice." Sam snapped.

"You were the one that wanted to do it!" Dean replied. Scarlett just smiled at the exchange.

The door opened and the pair turned around to face Sam. "You happy now?" He snapped.

"Ecstatic." Dean replied.

Scarlett pushed past the both, wanting to get into the shower first. "Dibs on the…." She trailed off, taking in the room. The walls were covered in newspaper articles and information littered nearly every available surface. Her father had really been focusing on this case.

"Whoa." Sam said, as Scarlett went further into the room to look for some answers.

"Looks like he hasn't been here for a couple of days at least." Dean commented.

"Got more cat's eye shells over here." Scarlett added.

"Salt too." Sam said. "He was worried. He was trying to keep something from coming in."

"Constance? Would she go after him?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "But dad seems to think so. What have you got here?" He asked Dean, who was looking at the newspaper covered wall.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean replied.

"They're all men." Scarlett noted. "But it's still a really vague connection."

"Yeah, they've all got different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There has to be a bigger connection. What do they all have in common?" Dean added.

It suddenly clicked for Scarlett. "What if they're all cheaters?"

Dean looked at her. "What, like they cheat at poker or somethin'?"

"No, like they all cheated on their wives." She replied. "There's a ghost that goes after men if they cheat on their wives and they wear white like Constance did. It's…" She trailed off, clicking her fingers as she tried to remember the name.

"A woman in white." Sam finished.

"Yes, thank you! Why did I not know that?" She exclaimed, before realising that both Sam and Dean were looking at her. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Dean asked, eyebrows raised.

"What? I read!" Scarlett exclaimed. When she was younger and was left with other hunters, like Bobby, she would read their books, eager to know the information. She wanted to know the information and be useful on hunts. She had other hunters comment that 'she looked kind of delicate to be on hunt' and 'shouldn't a girl like you be staying at home to keep safe?' which infuriated her. She decided that she would be a better hunter, trying to prove them wrong.

Knowledge is power, after all.

Sam smiled. "Looks like dad figured it out too. Found the same article we did." Sam explained.

"You sly dogs." Dean commented. "So if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the body and burned it, right?"

"She might have another weakness." Sam added.

"Dad would want to make sure; he would dig her corpse up." Dean replied. "Does it say where she was buried?"

"Not that I can tell." Sam replied. "If I were dad I would want to speak to her husband. If he's still alive."

"Well, you two find an address; I'm going to get cleaned up." Dean replied.

"I claimed dibs on the shower!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Well too bad, I'm getting there first." Dean replied. "You snooze, you lose, sister!"

"I wasn't even asleep!" Scarlett said.

Dean waved her away. "Details, details."

He was about to go to the shower when Sam stopped him. "Hey Dean, what I said on the bridge earlier, I'm sorry-"

Dean cut him off. "No chick flick moments."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Morons." After giving a wide grin to his brother and sister, Dean went into the bathroom and the sound of the shower being turned on greeted their ears. Soon after, it was joined by Dean's 'dulcet tones' singing the lyrics to some Metallica song. Sam and Scarlett exchanged a look before they both burst out laughing.

"He hasn't got any better." Sam commented.

"Why do you think I got the iPod?" Scarlett asked. Sam laughed again, before his eye was caught by something behind Scarlett. "What?"

He pointed behind her, before walking over to the mirror. He pulled the picture out of the frame, showing it to Scarlett. It was a picture of their family taken a few years ago. Dean sat beside his dad while Scarlett and Sam sat on their father's knee, both grinning at the camera. "You remember this?" Sam asked.

"Kind of. I was like three, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. You refused to smile in the picture until dad got you more Lucky Charms." He said, unable to stop the large grin from coming across his face.

Scarlett smiled. "_Now_, I remember."

Sam laughed, before pulling out his phone and going to sit on the table while Scarlett looked around. Dean soon came out of the shower and she grabbed her bag, before going into the bathroom. She tugged off her clothes and jumped into the shower, letting out a sigh of happiness as the lukewarm water hit her. She liked this about staying in motels. She liked the privacy. It was far better than brushing your teeth on gas station bathrooms, where others would give you a look that said '_what the fuck are you doing_?'

You don't even what to know what happens when she shaves her legs in there.

Scarlett hoped out of the shower a few minutes later, pulling a wrinkly blue shirt, her underwear and crumbled skinny jeans out of her bag. She pulled them on and just as she was buttoning up her shirt, someone knocked the door. "Yo, Red!" Dean called.

"Give me a minute!" She called back, trying to button up her shirt as quickly as she could. Dean waited about half a second before started to knock again. "For fuck's sake!" She hissed.

"Hurry up Red, I'm-" Dean stopped as she pulled open the door with a scowl on her face. "Hungry. What do you want from the store?"

"Ugh, just get me like cheese fries or something." She said, before shutting the door.

"Great talking to you!" Dean shouted through the door, making Scarlett roll her eyes. A slight smile quirked at her lips when she heard Sam's muffled laughter. She continued to get ready, shoving her feet into her boots and pulling her leather jacket on, before brushing through her blonde hair. She then threw open the door and stepped out. "Much better." She said, gaining a smile from Sam who was on the phone. Dean had already left.

She was putting some of the articles dad had found into her bag, when Sam said it was time to go. "Five-O."

"Time to skidaddle then." She said, swinging her bag over her shoulder as the pair went towards the back of the room.

"Skidaddle?" Sam asked.

"Shut up."

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later**

The two youngest Winchester's were now in the car and driving down the road to see the husband of Constance Welch. There had been a lengthy silence between the pair, until Sam spoke up. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

Scarlett turned to face him, her eyebrows raised. "Why do you mean?" She asked.

"When I left, I didn't mean to upset you." He replied.

Scarlett pursed her lips. She and Sam had avoided the subject for the past day and a half, but Sam knew that he had to make sure his sister knew that. "I don't know, the shouting did kind of hurt." She muttered, studying her bitten nails.

Sam let out a sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was just so angry at dad for trying to stop me and so angry at Dean for staying silent. When you ran after me, I just lashed out and I didn't mean to." He explained.

She frowned, still not meeting Sam's eyes. "Still, it did hurt." She muttered.

_Thirteen year old Scarlett Winchester was curled up in her bed, blonde hair in a messy ponytail and her father's journal perched on her knee. She flicked the page to the picture of a werewolf, her eyes darting to the claws which sent shivers up her spine. _Let's not linger on that,_ she decided and quickly flicked to the next page. She stopped when she heard yelling coming from the other room, making her sigh. It sounded like Sam and dad were arguing again._

_They had been doing that a lot lately._

_"You walk out that door Sam, then don't bother coming back!" Her dad roared, making Scarlett stiffen. Wait what? She put the journal to one side and slid off the bed, before going to see what the arguing was all about._

_She opened the door, taking in the scene. Sam and her father were on their feet, faces furious and fists clenched. Sam held a large brown bag in his hand that made Scarlett worry. Dean sat at the table with a blank look on his face, his jaw clenched as he looked anywhere but the two arguing._

_"What's going on ?" She asked._

_"Your brother wants to go to college." John said, not moving breaking eye contact with his youngest son. "So yeah Sam, what's going on?"_

_Sam wasn't breaking eye contact either. He and his father were just as stubborn as each other. "I'm leaving." He said with a tone of finality._

_"You're what?" Scarlett shrieked. Why was he leaving? Did he and dad have another argument?_

_The pair ignored her. "You heard me Sam, you walk out that door then don't you come back." John said._

_Sam paused for a moment, swallowing. "Fine." He said._

_"What!" Scarlett exclaimed._

_"I'll drive you to the train station." Dean said, getting into the conversation for the first time. With that, Dean got out of his eat and followed Sam out of the motel room door._

_"Wait, Sam no!" She exclaimed, going towards the door. She stopped for a moment, turning back to her father. "Aren't you going to stop him?" He was silent and Scarlett took that as his answer. She sprinted outside after her brothers. She got to Sam, grabbing the back of his jacket and pulling him back. "Sammy come on, dad didn't mean it!" She exclaimed. _

_"He did Red, just go back inside." Sam replied, shrugging off his sister's hand._

_"No he didn't!" She exclaimed, getting desperate. She didn't her brother to leave, she wanted to have her Sammy with her. She didn't want to lose him. "Come on, just talk to him."_

_"Go inside, Scarlett." He said._

_"Sam-"_

_Sam cut her off. "Just go back inside!" Sam shouted, finally losing his temper and taking it out on his sister. He shoved her back, making her stumble backwards._

_Scarlett got to her feet and clenched her jaw. "Fine." She said, as Sam watched her reaction. She turned and walked inside, not realising that the word would be her last word to her brother for four years._

"I tried to call you, tried to apologise." Sam said.

"Yeah." Scarlett sighed. "I decided to be my _mature_ self and ignore you. To be honest, I kind of thought you wanted me out of your life."

Sam turned to her, giving her an almost angry look. "I would never want that! Why the hell would I want that?" He exclaimed. "You are my baby sister, of course I want you in my life! When you ignored me, I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you." She replied.

Sam smiled widely, pleased with that answer. "Glad we've established that. You know, I really wanted you to be in my life when I went to Stanford."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking you could have come and stayed with me and met Jess. Well, properly anyway." Sam replied.

"I like Jess. She's nice." She added.

A love-struck grin came across Sam's face. "She is, isn't she?"

Scarlett grinned. "You really like her don't you?"

He blushed slightly, looking away. "Yeah, I think I do. Maybe you can come and stay with us after this hunt."

"Okay." Scarlett said, not really taking him seriously. She thought he would stay with them. They arrived at Constance Welch's husband's house and the conversation ended.

* * *

**A few hours later**

A few minutes after they had started driving again, Sam pulled out his phone and told her that they still had to bail Dean out. She took the phone from Sam, called 911, and put on a terrified tone. "911, what's your emergency?" The woman answered.

Scarlett let out a fake sob. "You gotta- You gotta help- I can hear gun shots and someone might be hurt!" She sobbed, making Sam shake with silent laughter. The sobs were so fake it was laughable.

"Ma'am, Ma'am, I need you to calm down okay? Where did you hear the gunshots?" She asked.

She frowned and looked out the window, her eye being caught by a nearby sign. "W-Whiteford Road."

"Okay, okay, thank you mam. Do you need to stay on the line?" She asked.

"No, no, I'll think I'll be okay." Scarlett said before hanging up.

As soon as she hung up, Sam snorted. "Oh god, not one of your best performances, was it?" He said.

Scarlett gave him a fake scowl, pretending to be offended. "Hurtful!" She exclaimed, before her scowl vanished and was replaced by a grin. "Nah, it wasn't one of my best. It was the first thing that popped into my mind though!" She added, making Sam laugh. It might be odd that she had forgiven Sam so quickly, but she had missed her brother and didn't like being silent with him.

The phone rang and Scarlett answered it, putting it on loudspeaker. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy? I don't know Sammy, that's pretty illegal." Dean said.

"Hey, don't say that to me, say that to Red." Sam replied.

"Okay, well I'm less surprised then." Dean said.

"You're welcome!" Scarlett replied, making Sam chuckle.

"Hey, listen you two, we got to talk." Dean said, making Scarlett frown at the urgent tone.

Sam didn't get it, as he said "Tell me about it. So, the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. She's buried behind her old house so that should have been dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you just shut up for a second!" Dean exclaimed, trying to interrupt him.

"He hasn't destroyed the corpse yet, which me and Sammy don't understand." Scarlett added.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you: he's gone." Dean revealed, making Scarlett widen her eyes. Dad was gone? But why would he leave in such a hurry? "Dad left Jericho."

"What!" Sam said. "How do you know that?"

There was rustling in the background of the call, before Dean finally revealed "He left his journal?"

"He did what!" Scarlett shrieked. He left his goddamn journal behind, he never left a town without it! God, Scarlett would swear that thing was attached to him. She was pretty sure the only possessions her father kept close to him was his wedding ring, a worn out picture of her mother, which he kept in his jacket pocket, and the journal.

"He never goes anywhere without that thing." Sam added.

"Yeah well, he did this time." Dean replied.

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"That same old ex-marine crap. You know, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean told the pair. Scarlett bit her lip, a nervous habit of hers.

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Dean replied. "You wanna take a look at them Red?"

"Yeah, I will when you get back." She replied. She had always been interested in the codes and was surprisingly good at figuring them out. Maybe it was because her father actually sat her down and taught her them.

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam suddenly stopped and slammed the breaks on the car, making the pair snap forward.

Scarlett let out a grunt of pain as her seatbelt dug into her neck, before turning her attention to Sam. "What the hell Sammy?" She exclaimed.

"Did you not see that?" He asked.

"See what?" Her eyes had been on her phone the whole time, which she was pretty sure she had dropped on the floor. Man, she really hoped it wasn't broken.

"The woman-"

"Take me home."

"Son of a bitch!" Scarlett shrieked, only noticing Constance Welch sitting in the back seat. Her hand darted down to her gun. With a flick of her hand, Constance sent the gun out of her grip and it landed in the back seat, leaving Scarlett without a weapon. Scarlett growled in frustration.

"**Take me home**!" Constance repeated in a harsher voice.

"No." Sam replied. This managed to piss her off and she locked the car doors, leaving the two Winchester's blocked in. The car started to drive, throwing the pair back into their seats. Scarlett turned, slamming her side into the door to try and get it to open. When that didn't work, she brought up her boot and slammed it against the window, Dean's baby be _damned_. Sam tried to gain control of the wheel, before realising that there was no hope.

"You can't do this to Scarlett!" Sam exclaimed, as they drove down the road.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not your type! I don't have a dick!" Scarlett added. Constance didn't answer. Instead, she flicked her wrist and the car door unlocked and flew open. Then, it was like someone had attached a rope to Scarlett and yanked her backwards. She fell out of the car.

Well, more like she tumbled as Sam shouted after her.

When she finally stopped rolling, Scarlett got up with a grunt and winced in pain. Her jeans were torn, her hands were scrapped and she was pretty sure her forehead was bleeding. "You bitch!" Scarlett grumbled, before getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

Until she realised that Constance still had Sam and that she had to hurry the fuck up.

"Oh shit." She swore, before she began to sprint down the road where she assumed the car had gone. She got to an old house that had the Impala parked outside, so that was definitely the right house. Her heart thudded louder in her chest when she heard Sam's screams. _No, no, no._ There was no way she could just open the door, so Scarlett grabbed the nearest pipe and slammed it into the window. With every thud, a _crack_ could be heard.

"Kid!" Dean exclaimed. "What are you-"

"Give me your gun!" Scarlett exclaimed, before snatching it from Dean's hands and sending a bullet into the window, making it shatter. Constance turned to face Scarlett, her face no longer young and beautiful but instead horrifying and grey. She sent another bullet into Constance, making the woman disappear altogether. "Sam, are you-"

Sam sat up, ignored her question and said "I'm taking you home."

Then he drove the car into the house.

(She heard Dean whine at this and she wasn't sure whether Sammy was the only one he was worried about. _Kidding_…Maybe.)

The pair sprinted into the house, calling Sam's name. "I'm here." He called.

"You okay?" Dean asked, pulling the rubble away so Sam could get out of the car. They eventually managed to pull him out, luckily not too damaged. The three turned, ready to go out of the house. Then Constance arrived.

"Well, shit."

Constance pinned them against the car with an old dresser. Scarlett shuffled about to try and find Dean's gun, then she realised that she had dropped it and this really wasn't her day. The lights started to flicker around them and Scarlett looked up, frowning when she saw that Constance looked confused. What, were there more ghosts? Water was dripping down the walls, managing to make the place creepier. Her kids arrived next, two little creepy children who wrapped their arms around their mommy and made her…combust? Melt? Either way, Constance and her children were reduced to a puddle on the ground.

Dean shoved the dresser down and the three went over to the puddle of water. "So this where she drowned her kids?" He said.

"One of our happier hunts." Scarlett muttered.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam added. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot." Dean said.

"Nice work, Sammy." Scarlett added.

Sam laughed. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking: hitting the window and then shooting Casper in the face? What were you even hitting the window with?"

"A pipe, for your information." Scarlett replied. "Besides, that bitch took away my gun and was about to go all Temple of Doom on your ass! What was I supposed to do?"

"Kid's got a point." Dean added.

"And you! You were really helpful back there by the way." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, quit your whining Sammy." Dean replied, before crouching down to check out the car. "And let me tell you another thing: if you two have screwed up my car, I will kill you both!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the Winchester's were back on the road. Sam and Scarlett were in the backseat, trying to figure out the code their dad had left them. "Okay, I think I know where dad went." Sam said. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Dean said. "How far is it from here?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam replied.

"If we shag ass we can make it by morning." Dean replied. Scarlett and Sam looked up. She looked from Sam to Dean, a slight frown on her face. Was Sam going back? She hadn't actually taken his words seriously earlier, she thought he might stay.

"Dean, I-I…" Sam trailed off.

"You're not going?" Dean presumed.

"The interview is in like ten hours." Sam replied.

Dean paused. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The three lapsed into silence as Dean drove down the road. Scarlett frowned, trying to not cry. She just wanted her family to be back together again, to be back hunting. For a few minutes there she thought Sammy might stay, but apparently not. _Be careful what you wish for._

A few hours later they had finally arrived at Stanford and Sam leaned over to Scarlett. "Look after him." He muttered so only she could hear. She smiled slightly and nodded, before Sam got out of the car. "Call me if you find him?" He said, leaning in the window to talk to Dean. Dean nodded. "Maybe I could meet up with you later, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, alright." Dean replied. Sam nodded, waved at his siblings, and walked towards the door. "Sam!" Dean called after him, making him stop. "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam replied. Without another word, Dean drove away. The pair were silent as he drove down the road, until Scarlett started to feel….strange. That would be the best word for it. It was like ice water had been poured over her, she could feel it in her veins and in her nerves and just had the feeling that they had to go back, they had to get to Sammy.

"Dean, turn around." Scarlett said.

"Kid, you heard him, he doesn't-"

"No Dean, you need to turn around!" She exclaimed, the feeling getting stronger and turning into worry, fear even. "Just turn around!"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Dean exclaimed. He then saw the stopped clock and he exclaimed "Son of a bitch!" He swerved the car and drove straight back to Sam's apartment. The cold she felt lessened the further she got to Sam's apartment, but the worry on increased when they saw smoke coming from the window. They got out of the car and sprinted inside. Dean kicked open the door and they sprinted upstairs when they heard Sam's cries. Her jaw dropped in horror as she took in the burning room and Sam's heart breaking cries. Her heart sank when she looked up and saw it was Jess that was burning. There was no time to stop, as she and Dean had to get Sam out of there now. Scarlett pulled Sam back by his jacket while Dean shoved him back. Together they made out of the room and out of the house.

A few minutes later, Dean and Scarlett were watching the firefighters put out the blaze on the house. They exchanged a worried look before going back to their brother, who inspecting a shotgun. He hadn't said anything but they knew he was coming with them and he was hell bent on revenge.

Sam threw the shotgun back into the trunk of the car. "We got work to do."

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Wow, sorry that chapter took so long guys! But I hope you enjoyed it and also I've changed Scarlett's Face claim to Teresa Palmer! Also, I've left an important note on my profile which I recommend you read.**

**Thank you RebornRose1992 and Thegirlwhowaited24601 for reviewing, favouriting and following, OneInsomniaticHoosier for favouriting and following, and moonskip and LittleLiar23 for following!**


	3. No Place Like Home

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter Three- No Place Like Home**

_This house no longer feels like home._

-Ben Cocks, So Cold

After Jessica died, Sam was heartbroken. He would never admit it to his brother and sister, but they knew him well enough to tell how badly her death had affected him. He never cried in front of them, but he was silent and serious, not his normal sarcastic self. They stayed for the funeral but, as soon as it was over, they were on the road again and travelled to Blackwater Ridge. In the middle of searching for their dad, they went on a hunt for a missing boy and ended up fighting a Wendigo.

God, Scarlett hated those ugly bastards.

Dean also told them that, because their dad had left them his journal, he wanted them to continue hunting, that "He wants us to pick up where he left off: Saving people, hunting things. The family business." Sam wanted to find Jessica's killer.

Scarlett just wanted to find their dad.

Then there was the hunt with the creepy kid in the water. It was heart breaking to meet Lucas, the poor kid who didn't speak because he saw his father die. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she saw her own father die. Thankfully, he started to speak when they were leaving and she hoped that he would be okay. The poor kid should be okay.

Then there was the case on the plane. A demon had been making planes crash and they had to go on the plane to stop him, revealing Dean's fear of flying which made Scarlett grin. Mr "I'm such a badass" Winchester was afraid of flying.

And he made fun of her for being afraid of rats.

Jackass.

But something happened during that case. As soon as she got near the person the demon was possessing, her blood ran cold and she felt the tug towards the person, just like when she and Dean were driving away from the school. Speaking of which, Dean hadn't mentioned a word about it since. Not to her and, she was pretty sure, not to Sam either. Either way, it kind of scared her, but she tried to not think about it.

The next case _definitely_ took her mind off things. Freaking Bloody Mary man. Shit like that needs to stay in stories, Scarlett didn't want to deal with that. She had to go back to high school for that case as well, or as Scarlett referred to it, hell on earth. Hell, she had gotten her GED early so she had technically graduated! There was the shapeshifter that stole her brother's face and nearly got him arrested, the asshole, and the creepy hook man who went after people who committed 'sins of the flesh'.

Dean kept on saying it and it got really fucking weird, really fast. He also said that Scarlett would be fine, the hook man wouldn't go after her. _Yeah_, whatever you say Dean.

Scarlett still snorts when she thinks about it.

It was her birthday after that. Normally, she got a cupcake and then went on with her day, but Dean had proclaimed "You're only eighteen once, Red!" Her brothers had surprised her by bringing a massive chocolate cake and singing happy birthday to her, before bringing her to the movies. Sam had picked out a horror movie for them to watch, one that he knew would make Scarlett laugh as they had all seen far worse.

And then it all went a bit downhill, because of the hunt with the killer bugs.

She wasn't joking.

But hey, that cute boy Matt made things a little better. He kissed her when they were leaving and gave her his number. Maybe she'll call him. She was still thinking it over.

(She finds the paper in one of her books a year later, when everything has gone to hell. But we'll get to that later)

* * *

"Alright, been cruising some websites." Dean said. "Think I found a few candidates for our next gig." It was March 26th 2006 and the Winchester's were doing what they normally did, sit in a motel room and search the internet for a hunt. Dean read through the websites while Scarlett circled some of the police scanner pages that Dean had printed out. "A fish Trawler found off the coast of Caley. Its crew vanished." Dean said.

Nothing from Sam, who was sketching something in a notebook.

"People in Detroit getting murdered in the same way, throats being slit, but all doors and windows had been locked from the inside." Scarlett added, looking over at Sam to see if she got a reaction.

Nothing.

She exchanged a look with Dean. "We got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Dean said. Nothing. Scarlett frowned, glancing over at Dean who was frowning as well.

"I'm pregnant and it's Matt's." She blurted, thinking that would get a reaction at the very least.

"That's great." Sam replied, not taking his eyes away from the page.

She raised her eyebrows and turned to Dean. "Hey!" That finally caught Sam's attention. "Are Red and I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

"No, no. I'm listening, keep going." Sam replied, before going back to his sketch.

"By the way, that last part better not be true, Red." Dean warned, scowling at her.

Scarlett snorted and rolled her eyes. "How can it be true Dean? You barely gave me a moment alone with the guy."

"Well, excuse me for being a good older brother and looking out for you." He said. "Some guys can be creepy, y'know."

"Like you?" Scarlett said, raising her eyebrows. Dean scowled at her, making her laugh. "Besides, Matt was kind of scrawny, I'm pretty sure I could have taken him down myself if he didn't take no for an answer."

"If you sure." Dean muttered, before getting back to the computer. "And here a Sacramento man shot himself in the head, three times." No reaction from Sam. Dean waved at him to get his attention. "Any of these things blowing up your skirt pal?"

Scarlett sighed, before hoping off her chair and going over to Sam, sitting beside him on the bed. "Okay Leonardo, what are you drawing?"

"Something I think I've seen before." Sam said, showing her the drawings of the tree. "Could you get dad's journal for me?" Scarlett nodded, hoping off the bed and going over to Dean's bag where he had been keeping the journal. She pulled it out and threw it over to Sam. He opened it and went through the pictures that her dad kept in the front, pulling out an old one. It was one of their family, Mary included, taken a few days after Scarlett was born. Mary held baby Scarlett, while John held five-year-old Sam. Nine-year-old Dean stood in between the pair, not wanting to be held because 'he wasn't a baby'.

Sam wasn't looking at their family however, he was looking at the tree behind them. "Guys, I think I know where we have to go next."

"Where?" They asked.

"Back home." Sam replied. "Back to Kansas."

"Okay, random. Where did that come from?" Dean replied.

"Okay, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The house where mom died?" Sam asked, going over to the table with Scarlett coming behind him.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"And it didn't burn down, right? Not completely, they rebuilt it again, right?" Sam asked. There were two fires in that house, one when Sam was a baby and another when Scarlett was a baby. Mary managed to miraculously make it out of the first fire, which apparently was completely unexpected. The house had been repaired and then everything went back to normal. However, Mary didn't make it out of the second fire.

"I guess so, yeah." Dean said. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look, this is going to sound crazy, but the people who live in our old house." He hesitated. "I think they might be in danger."

"Wait, what?" Scarlett asked, her arms folded over her chest.

"Why would you think that?" Dean added.

"Uh…Just…um…" He trailed off, hoping out of his chair. Dean and Scarlett exchanged a confused look. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"Okay, whoa, whoa, whoa, trust you?" Dean said, following Sam. "Come on man, that's weak. You got to give us a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it, is all." Sam replied.

"Tough!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm not going anywhere until you do!" Dean shot him an exasperated look, before turning to Scarlett. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"I'm thinking about it." Scarlett replied. "I want to hear more."

Dean turned back to Sam, raising his eyebrows and giving him an expectant look. Sam sighed, glancing from one sibling to another. "I have these nightmares."

Dean and Scarlett exchanged a look, before saying in unison "We've noticed."

"And sometimes they come true." Sam added.

There was a moment of silence as the other Winchester's processed the information. Scarlett blinked. "Well." She said. "Wasn't expecting that."

"Yep, definitely not." Dean added. "Could you say that again Sammy?"

"Look guys, I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened." Sam added, making Scarlett frown in surprise.

"Look man, people have weird dreams all the time, I'm sure it's just a coincidence." Dean replied, going over to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, it's probably because of what we've seen." Scarlett added.

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything and I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it and now I'm dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about a woman inside screaming for help and I mean, that's where it all started, right?" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know." Dean replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know, Dean? This woman might be in danger!" Sam replied. "I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica!"

"Alright! Just slow down, would ya?" Dean said, just as Scarlett said warningly "Easy Sammy." She could sense an argument coming on and she didn't want to play peacemaker at the minute. Dean continued. "I mean, first you tell me you've got the shining and then you tell me that I've got to go back home? Especially when…" Dean trailed off.

"When what?" Sam asked.

"When I swore to myself I would never go back there." Dean replied. Her eyes widened. She had no idea how badly her brother didn't want to go back there. It was heart-breaking to see him broken up like that.

"Dean, we have to check this out." Sam replied. "Just to make sure."

He sighed. "I know we do."

* * *

The three Winchester's pulled up to the curb and stopped, their old home across the street. Scarlett looked at it with wide eyes. While Sam had very few memories from this place, Scarlett had none as Mary had died when Scarlett was only a few weeks old. She knew nothing of her mother singing Hey Jude to her or the sound of her laughter.

(Her father told her it was like music. It was the first and only time that Scarlett had seen him look so vulnerable.)

"You gonna be alright man?" Sam asked Dean, bringing Scarlett's attention back to her brothers.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean replied. They paused for a moment, watching the house.

"Are we going in then?" Scarlett asked.

Sam nodded, climbing out of the car and Scarlett followed. They walked up the path while she looked around the garden, an ache in her chest. She wondered what her life would be like if her mother was still alive. Would she grow up wearing princess dresses and having tea parties? Or go down the other route and be more like her brothers? What would she be doing now? It was coming close to summer, so that probably meant it would be coming up to the end of her senior year. Would she be going to college?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sam ringing the doorbell. It opened to reveal a young woman, who said "Yes?" Scarlett glanced at Sam for a moment, frowning slightly when she saw the recognition in his eyes. What the hell was going on with her brother?

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but we're with the federal-"

Sam cut Dean off. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother, Dean, and my sister, Scarlett." Scarlett smiled awkwardly at the woman, giving her a small wave. "Uh, we used to live here. You know, were just driving by and we were wondering if we could see the old place."

Scarlett shoved her hands in the pocket of her white hoodie, waiting for the woman to send them on their way, because she really didn't expect this plan to work out, when the woman said "Winchester." Scarlett snapped back to attention. "You know, that's so funny. I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean said.

The woman hesitated for a moment, before stepping to the side to let them in. "Come on in. I'm Jenny by the way." Scarlett took a deep breath before entering the house, the place that she could have grown up in. They were led into the kitchen to find a girl drawing at the table and a small boy hoping up and down in his play area, calling for juice. "That's Ritchie, he's a bit of a juice junkie." Jenny said, pulling a cup from the fridge and handing it to Ritchie. "But at least he won't get scurvy."

Scarlett stuck her tongue out and made silly faces, making Ritchie giggle and snort. "He's adorable." She said to Jenny.

Jenny smiled. "Thank you. Have you got any younger siblings?" Scarlett shook her head. She would have loved to have a large family with younger siblings. It made her want to have a big family, that's if she settled down. But with her family's line of work, it was more likely that it wouldn't happen.

Jenny went over to the girl at the table. "Sari, this is Sam, Dean and Scarlett. They used to live here."

"Hi." The girl greeted shyly.

Dean gave her a wave, while Sam said "Hey Sari."

Scarlett gave her a smile and said "Hey Sari, that's a really good drawing."

Sari smiled at her. "Thanks." Scarlett was good with kids, which meant Sam and Dean mostly let her deal with them when they were on hunts. She pushed a pencil towards Scarlett. "Do you want to draw too?"

Scarlett looked up to Jenny to see if that was okay. Jenny nodded and Scarlett said "I would love to draw with you." She took a seat on the chair beside Sari and began to draw with her. She settled on just drawing a crappy picture of the house. Scarlett was never any good at art or drawing. Sarai put her picture aside, one of her family outside of the house and started another. Scarlett coloured in the house, before glancing up at Sari. "Do you like it here?"

"It's okay, I guess." She said. "The people at my school are nice."

"That's good." Scarlett said. "We used to move around a lot when I was younger, so I was the new kid a lot. I know it can be hard."

Sari opened her mouth before pausing, unsure of what she wanted to say. "Did you ever move into a creepy house?" She asked.

Scarlett's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What do you mean, Sari?"

Sari stopped letting her mother talk. "Flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny said. Dean urged her to continue. "Sink's backed up, there are rats in the basement." She paused when she saw Dean's face fall. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to complain."

"Naw." Dean said. "Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?"

"Just the scratching." Jenny replied. Scarlett stopped drawing and pursed her lips together, exchanging a look with Sam. That didn't sound good.

Sari leaned over to Scarlett. "Was it here when you lived here?" She asked uncertainly.

Scarlett glanced up at Jenny, who was starting to frown. "When what was here?" She asked.

"The thing in my closest." She replied.

"Oh no baby, there was nothing in their closets." Jenny said. "Right Scarlett?"

"Right no, of course not." She replied, shaking her head.

"She was just having a nightmare." Jenny added.

"I wasn't dreaming!" Sari exclaimed. "It came into my room and it was on fire! Look, I drew it for you." Sari added, handing Scarlett the picture. On it was a drawing of a stick man on fire. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at Sam and Dean, who had similar looks on their faces.

"Uh, we better be going." Dean said. "But thank you for letting us have a look around."

"No problem." Jenny said. "I'll show you out." She walked out of the room with Sam and Dean following behind her.

Scarlett got up from her chair. "Thank you for the drawing Sari. It was really nice to meet you." She was about to walk out of the room when she felt a tug on her jacket. She turned back and crouched down. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Could you make it go away?" She whispered. "It's scary."

Scarlett frowned, hating to see the little girl look so scared. "I promise that I'll make it go away." She said.

Sari held out her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Scarlett smiled softly at the gesture, reminding her of the pinky promises she made with her brothers growing up. She wrapped her pinky finger around Sari's. "Pinky promise."

"Red!" Dean called. "Time to go!"

"Bye Sari." Scarlett said.

"Bye." Sari waved.

Scarlett walked through the hall and to Sam and Dean, who were waiting in the hallway. "Thank you so much for letting us look around." She said to Jenny.

"It was no problem at all." Jenny said. "Have a nice day."

She shut the door behind her as the three Winchester's walked down the path. "You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam said.

"Yeah, did you see Sari's picture?" Scarlett asked, handing the page to Sam. He unfolded it and showed it to Dean.

"See?" Sam added.

"And that woman Jenny, was that the woman in your dreams?" Dean asked.

"And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, all signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam said.

"And don't forget the figure on fire in Sari's room!" Scarlett added. "I'd be a little worried about that too!" She wanted to get rid of this thing quickly, there was no way she was going to let it hurt Sari.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm just freaked out that Sammy's weirdo visions have been coming true."

"Well forget about that for a minute, do you think that thing in the house is what killed mom and Jessica?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Dean exclaimed.

"Boys." Scarlett said warningly. She could sense a fight coming. It was like a shitty spidey sense.

Sam stopped beside the car and both brothers ignored their sister. "Well, do you think it's come back or do you think it's been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, we don't know yet!" Dean exclaimed.

"These people are in danger, Dean, we need to get them out of that house!" Sam exclaimed.

"And we will." Dean said.

"Now!" Sam added.

"Maybe you two should just calm down a little." Scarlett advised, trying to be soothing.

"Stay out of this." The boys said in unison, making Scarlett scoff in irritation. _Dicks_. She got into the car as the boys kept arguing, even as they got into the car and drove down the road. They stopped at the gas station and Scarlett got out of the car, needing some air. She walked into the store and quickly located the coffee machine, in need of some caffeine. She put in her coins and put down a cup to fill. She filled another two for Sam and Dean.

She sighed and began to braid her blonde hair, a nervous habit. Normally she could deal with her brothers fighting, since she had lived with it for so many years. However, some days she just couldn't deal with them anymore, like today, and had to get away. She wanted to get rid of whatever was in the house, but Sam was so determined that it was kind of driving her insane and Dean wasn't acting like himself. It must be because they were doing a case that hit so close to home, literally.

"Hey, you're looking a little tense." A voice said beside her.

"What?" Scarlett asked, turning around to see a dark haired boy smiling at her.

"You look like you need a little tension relief." He grinned, making Scarlett roll her eyes.

"I literally have no time for this." She grumbled, picking up the coffee that had finished pouring. She turned to walk past him, but the boy blocked her way.

"Come on, I just want to talk." He said.

"Unless you want me to throw this coffee in your face, get the fuck out of my way." Scarlett said, holding up the cup to let him see.

His eyes widened. "Alright then." He said, stepping out of her way as she placed the cups into a holder. She then walked past him, giving the boy a perfectly innocent smile. "What a fucking bitch." He grumbled.

"Learn how to talk to women!" She called back, before exciting the gas station and going back over to the car, where Sam was leaning against the car, alone. "Where'd Dean go?" She asked, handing Sam his cup and balancing Dean's on the roof of the car.

He thanked her and took a sip before answering. "Bathroom. He's still…" He paused. "The same."

Scarlett nodded and the pair lapsed into silence, leaning against the Impala as they waited for their older brother. "How come you aren't like Dean?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't really remember mom that well and I guess that's why this hasn't affected me like Dean." He paused. "All I remember from the fire is Dad waking me up and Dean carrying us both out of the house."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. "Dean carried us both out? Like chubby five year old Sam and baby me?"

Sam gaped at her and laughed. Scarlett grinned; glad she got a laugh out of one of her brother's. "You weren't exactly as light as a feather, Red." He said.

"Well, I was a baby, babies are meant to be chubby." She replied. The argument was stupid, but it was making them laugh and getting their mind off being home.

"So are five year olds!" Sam exclaimed, making someone near them give the pair a strange look. Scarlett let out a snort of laughter and that set off Sam as well.

When their laughter finally died down, Scarlett asked "Is Dean okay?"

The smile fell from Sam's face. "I don't know. I think the sooner we finish this case, the better." She nodded, and then paused when she saw the boy from earlier driving past them, glaring at Scarlett. Sam let out a laugh. "You piss him off or something?" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Some guys need to learn how to talk to women." She replied.

"You kick him in the balls or something?" Sam asked.

"Threatened to pour hot coffee over him." She replied.

Sam laughed as Dean walked over to the pair. "Nice."

"Hey." Scarlett said, picking up the coffee from the roof of the car and handing it to Dean. "This is for you."

"Thanks Red." He smiled, before taking a sip and grimacing.

Scarlett groaned. "What now?"

"It's cold." He replied.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "There is no pleasing you!" She exclaimed as she got into the backseat of the car and the boys got into the front.

"Well excuse me for liking me coffee hot!" Dean replied.

"Oh quit whining princess." She said, making Sam laugh. She paused for a moment, seeing Dean's red eyes through the rear view mirror. "You okay?" She asked.

"What? Course I am, Red." He shrugged.

Scarlett had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about that really long hiatus! I neglected my stories for a while because I had a GCSE exam earlier this month and I focused all my energy on that. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you pebbles123, newageofmusic101 and lostfeather1 for favouriting and animexchick, lostfeather1, lynn2008, mistressofdarkness666, moonskip, newageofmusic101 and pebbles123 for following!**


	4. Mom

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter Four-Mom**

_God could not be everywhere so therefore he made mothers._

-Jewish Proverb

After the stop at the gas station, the three Winchester's made their way to the local mechanic where there father used to work. There, they interviewed one of his former colleagues, who told them that John had been a normal father before the second fire, telling them that 'he loved Mary and doted on those kids. Yeah, I remember he had a little girl a few months before the fire. He was already treating her like a little princess'. He also told them that after the fire John had been convinced that something had started the fire and went to a local psychic about it.

Later, they read in John's journal that he had 'gone to Missouri and learned the truth', before realising that was the name of a local psychic. That led them to her house and the hallway they were waiting in to meet Missouri.

Scarlett fiddled with the charms on her bracelet, bored out of her mind. She was bouncing her knee up and down, making Dean narrow his eyes at her in annoyance. Holding eyes contact, Scarlett continued to bounce her knee. "Stop it!" Dean hissed. She continued, making Dean grab her knee to stop her. She stopped, but as soon as Dean moved away, she began to bounce her knee again. "Quit it, that's annoying!" Dean hissed. She just smiled and continued, making Dean glare and hit her knee to try and stop her.

"Would you two quit it!" Sam hissed from Dean's other side.

"Alright then!" Missouri said, coming out of the room in the back and into the hallway. "Don't you worry about a thing, your wife is crazy about you!" The man said goodbye and left the house. As soon as she closed the door, Missouri turned to the group. "Poor bastard, his wife is cold-banging the gardener."

Scarlett let out a snort of laughter as Dean asked "Why didn't you tell him?"

"People don't come here for the truth, they come here for good news." Missouri explained. "Well, come on, Sam, Dean and Scarlett, I don't have all day." Scarlett raised an eyebrow, turning to her brothers and sending them a questioning look. _How did she know our names? _Both brothers shrugged in reply, before getting up and following Missouri, Scarlett close behind.

Missouri turned to them when she got inside. "Well, let me look at you! Oh you boys grew up handsome, and you were one goofy looking kid too!" She said to Dean, making Scarlett laugh. Missouri turned to her then. "Oh my goodness Scarlett, look at you! You looked beautiful honey, just like your mother."

Scarlett smiled, blushing slightly. "Thanks." She replied.

Missouri smiled, before turning to Sam. "And Sam." She took his hand, before the smile dropped from her face. "Oh honey, I'm sorry about your girlfriend." Scarlett exchanged a look with Dean. How did she know that? "And your father, he's missing?"

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked.

"Well you were just thinking that there now." Missouri replied.

"You can tell all that by just holding his hand?" Scarlett asked. Missouri nodded in reply. "Can you tell us where our dad is?"

"No" Missouri replied, shaking her head. "Sorry sweetheart, I don't know where he is.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean asked.

Missouri narrowed her eyes at him. "Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician?" She asked, making Scarlett press her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in rooms, but I can't pull facts out of thin air! Now sit, please." They sat down, before Missouri turned back to Dean. "Boy, you put that foot on my coffee table and I will whop you with a spoon!"

"I didn't do anything!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well you were thinking about it!" Missouri snapped.

Scarlett, snorting with laughter, turned to her brothers and said "Oh my god, I love her!"

"Okay, so when did you first meet our dad?" Sam asked, hoping to distract his siblings from the glaring contest they were having while keeping the amused grin off his face.

"Y'all know there were two fires?" She asked, making them nod. "Well, he came to me after the first fire to get a reading. I told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say, I drew back the curtains for him. However, he didn't believe me. Probably thought I was crazy. "She said. "It was after the second fire that he came back and told me he believed me."

"And what about the fire?" Dean asked. "Do you know about what killed our mom?"

"A little." Missouri replied. "Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked. She nodded her head. "What was it?"

"I don't know, but it was evil." She replied.

"It could explain what Sari saw." Scarlett replied. Missouri sent her a questioning look. "There's a little girl who lives in the house called Sari." She pulled out the folded up drawing Sari had given her from her jeans pocket, unfolded it and handed it to Missouri. "She gave me this. Says it comes out of her closet at night. Her mom says she's just imagining it but she also says that the lights flicker and she hears scratching coming from the basement."

Missouri's mouth pressed into a thin line as she looked at the picture. "Good lord." She muttered, before looking back at the Winchester's. "You think something's back in that house?"

"Definitely." Sam replied, with Scarlett nodding in agreement.

"I don't understand." Missouri said, shaking her head.

"What?" Scarlett asked.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place and it's been quiet." Missouri explained. "No sudden deaths, no freak accidents, why is it acting up now?"

"Someone new moved into the house?" Scarlett suggested, glancing from Missouri to her brothers with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly." Missouri murmured.

"I don't know what, but with dad gone missing, Jess dying and now the house, it's feels like something is starting." Sam explained to the group.

"Cheery." Scarlett commented.

"Ain't it just." Dean added.

* * *

A few minutes later the Winchester's were back in their old house, this time with Missouri. Jenny opened the door looking very flustered and upset while considering not letting them in, but Missouri convinced her. They then went upstairs into Sari's room. "There's a dark energy around here, this room should be the centre of it."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery Sam." Missouri replied. "Then it was Scarlett's."

"So this is where…" She trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. _My mom died._ She glanced up at the ceiling, feeling shivers run down her spine at the thought of her mother…_burning_ up there.

"Yes." Missouri confirmed. "This is where it all happened."

Dean elbowed her, snapping Scarlett out of her trance and her eyes away from the ceiling. "Come on." He said, handing her the EMF. She took it from him and they went to opposite ends of the room.

"Is that an EMF?" Missouri asked. Dean nodded. "Amateur."

As Scarlett got closer to the centre of the room, the EMF started to go haywire. "Guys!" She hissed, showing them the EMF.

"I don't know if you three should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri told them, making Scarlett gape at her.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. She nodded. "How do you know?"

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here." Missouri explained. "It's something different." She went over to the closet, tugging it open and walking inside. "There's more. More than one spirit."

"What are they doing here?" Dean asked.

"They're here because of what happened to your family." Missouri explained. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you, not once but twice. That kind of evil leaves wounds and sometimes those wounds get infected."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist, a nasty one and it won't stop until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"Well then we have to get them out of here!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"And we will." Dean replied.

"Wait, wait, you said that there was more than one spirit." Sam said.

"There is." Missouri replied. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"One there's one things for sure, no one's dying in this house, not ever again." Dean snapped. "So whatever is here how do we stop it?"

That night, the Winchester's set about putting hex bags in the house. Scarlett was in Sari's room, placing the bags in the walls. She slammed the hammer into the wall, grunting in exertion. Man, her brothers made it look easy, this shit was a lot harder than it looked.

It was after the second hole was made that she felt heard the sound of a grunt coming from the room where Sam was. "Sam?" She called out, getting to her feet She didn't get too far, as her hammer suddenly decided that it would try to crack her skull open.

Scarlett gasped and ducked out of the way as the hammer impaled itself in the wall, before narrowly dodging a knife coming for her throat. It was her own, it must have slipped out. "Sam!" She called out, this time more urgent.

She scrambled to her feet, before feeling a force like she had never felt before. It was strong, strong enough to lift her off the ground and slam her against the wall. She gasped in pain as her head collided with the wall, before feeling herself slide up it. "No." She whispered. "No, no, no, no! Don't you dare you son of a bitch!" She was not going out the same way as her mom, there was no way in hell! "Dean! DEAN!" She screamed, trying to get his attention.

"Scarlett!" Dean called, sprinting up the hallway. "Scarlett where the hell-" He stopped when he came into the nursery, gaping as he saw her slid up the wall. "Shit, shit." He swore, racing over to grab her legs to try and pull her down the wall.

"You have to get Sam!" She told him.

"No, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you!" He shouted back, still desperately trying to pull her down the wall. It was no use as she just slid further out of his grip.

"Go! There's something wrong, go!" She screamed. Dean gave her a panicked look before sprinting off to find Sam. Scarlett set her jaw and tried desperately to pull herself down, not just lie there like some damsel in distress, but she was soon reaching the ceiling, her head being pushed against. "No, no, no, come on! Come on!" She screamed.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the heat begin to grow. This was it. She was going to die here like her mother and she hadn't even found her dad yet and she just got Sammy back and _it wasn't fair, it wasn't fair-_

A bright light filled the room and Scarlett fell on her ass.

She grunted and hissed as the pain of landing that hard before she realised she was alive. She was alive! _Sammy?_

She jumped to her feet and sprinted into the other room. "Sammy!" She exclaimed, seeing him leaning against Dean. "Is he…" She trailed off.

"He's fine." Dean clarified. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her into a hug with the arm that wasn't holding up Sam.

"I'm fine." She replied, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him. She was still terrified, her heart was still pounding.

He planted a kiss on her head. "Jesus Red, I thought I lost you." She gripped Dean tighter, burying her face in his jacket. "Come on, we better find Missouri." He said.

Scarlett sniffed and stepped back as Sam let out a loud groan. "You okay Sammy?" She asked. He nodded and Scarlett smiled.

The kitchen had almost been destroyed and Scarlett frowned as she thought about poor Jenny. At least she wouldn't have to deal with a Poltergeist anymore.

"I thought you said it wasn't the same thing!" Dean exclaimed. "It had Red pinned to the ceiling!"

"It must have read her fear." Missouri explained. "But it wasn't the same thing as last time, I'm certain of that."

Dean turned to Scarlett, a frown on his face. "You're afraid of that?" He asked.

She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Going out the same way as mom? Well, yeah." She replied. Dean didn't say anything more on the subject but he still had a frown on his face.

"Are you sure this is over?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure." Missouri said. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." Sam replied, walking away. Scarlett and Dean exchanged a worried look. "It's nothing."

"Hello?" Scarlett groaned at the sound of Jenny's voice. She was going to be pissed. "We're home!" She walked into the kitchen and gaped at the damage. "What happened?"

"Sorry." Sam said. "We'll pay for all of this."

"And we'll clean it up too." Scarlett added. Dean gave her an annoyed look at the thought of cleaning and she shrugged in reply. It was the least they could do after wrecking the poor girl's house!

"Dean will help." Missouri added, before turning to him. "Well what are you waiting for boy? Get the mop! And don't cuss at me or your sister!"

"Hey!"

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and saying goodbye to Jenny, Missouri and the Winchester's said goodnight. Of course, they weren't going back to the motel. They were sitting in the Impala outside the house, as Sam was worried that something else might happen to Jenny and the kids. Scarlett's forehead was pressed against the window and she felt her eyelids become heavy. Hopefully the boys wouldn't mind if she went for a nap.

"You're scared of dying like mom did?"

Well a nap was clearly out of the question.

She sat up straighter in her seat, noticing Dean watching her in the rear view mirror. She shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew that dad was afraid and you were afraid and Sam was afraid of whatever happened to her that I thought I should be too."

There was a moment of silence in the car as Dean took in the information.

"Dean!" Sam snapped urgently. "Dean look!" They snapped their gaze to the bedroom window to see Jenny pounding the window and screaming for help. Scarlett jumped out of the car and sprinted into the house, before going up the stairs. Dean told her and Sam to get the kids so that was what she was going to do.

"HELP!" Scarlett sprinted faster at the sound of Sari's screams. "MOMMY!"

Scarlett ran into the room, slamming to a stop at the sight of the burning figure. Her attention snapped back to Sari when she heard her crying, so she kept her eyes on the figure while going to Sari. "Come on, we're getting out of here!" She said, grabbing Sari by the hand and pulling her out of bed. Scarlett pulled her in front and pushed the girl out of the room. "Go!"

Sam met her at the bottom of the stairs, holding Richie in his arms. They raced towards the door, but Sam stopped before handing Richie to Scarlett. "Take them outside and run as fast you can. Don't look back!"

"What are you going to do? Sam?" She snapped at him. It was like someone had grabbed Sam by the ankles and tugged him backwards. Sari screamed. "SAM!" Scarlett screamed attempting to run after him, but she was tugged back outside, landing on her back on the porch with a grunt. Richie, still in her arms but unharmed, started to cry.

"Richie!"

"Scarlett!"

Jenny pulled Richie out of her arms and held him against her chest. "It's okay baby."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked urgently, pulling her up.

"He's inside, the poltergeist got him!" Scarlett replied.

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled, tugging her towards the car. "Why didn't you go after him?"

"I'm sorry, did you not see me get knocked on my ass?" Scarlett snapped, grabbing a gun and an axe from the boot of the car. Dean didn't say another word, the pair just sprinted back to the house. Dean tried kicking the door down while Scarlett slammed her shoulder into it. When that didn't work, they resorted to hacking the door down with the axes.

They finally created a large enough hole for the pair to scramble through, Scarlett going first the Dean. She held her gun up, ready to shoot any son of a bitch that came after her. They finally reached the kitchen, only to find Sam pinned to the wall and the figure on fire approaching him. They held up their guns only for Sam to tell them to wait. "Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I know who it is." Sam said. "I can see them now."

The flames extinguished and Scarlett felt her heart leap when she saw who it really was. "Mom?" She whispered. She was beautiful, far more beautiful than any of the pictures. A soft smile appeared on her mom's face, one that made a lump form in Scarlett's throat.

"Dean." She said, before turning to Scarlett. "Scarlett." She placed her hand on Scarlett's face and Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, trying to desperately to imprint the feeling of her mom's hand on her face into her memory. "Don't be afraid." She said, smiling softly at Scarlett as a tear ran down her cheek.

Then the warmth of her hand was removed and Scarlett let out a choked sob. Her mom walked past her, this time going to Sam. "Sam." She said in her soft, beautiful voice. "I'm sorry." That made Scarlett's eyebrows come together in confusion.

"For what?" Sam asked, voicing her thoughts.

She turned around, going back to the centre of the room and looking up. "You." She said, her voice now furious. "Get out of my house and let go of my son."

The flames erupted and consumed, making Scarlett look away in horror. When she turned back the flames were gone and Sam was no longer pinned to the wall. Tears ran down Scarlett's cheeks.

"Now it's over."

* * *

It was the morning after they had stopped the Poltergeist and the Winchester's were gathering their stuff and getting ready to leave Lawrence. Scarlett pulled the cover off the bed and pulled off the mattress, searching in the bed and under it. She had torn the room apart, the drawers lying open and her clothes scattered across the floor from when she emptied her bag. "Whoa!" Dean exclaimed when he opened the door, holding breakfast. "What the hell happened in here? Did a bomb hit when I was gone?"

Scarlett's head appeared from behind the bed. "I can't find my bracelet." She replied, sounding panicked. "Dad's going to kill me, God I'm so stupid, where did I put it?" She couldn't help but be hard on herself for losing her mom's bracelet, her favourite possession. She berated herself even more. How could she lose it the night after she finally met her mom?

"Hey, you're not stupid." Dean said, setting the breakfast on the table, before going over to Scarlett and crouching beside her to help her search. "Okay, you never take it off, so why did you?"

Sam came out of the bathroom and let out a "What the hell?" in surprise, clothes on and drying his hair with a towel.

"She can't find her bracelet." Dean told him, while helping Scarlett search for it.

"Oh, right." Sam said, immediately getting down on the floor and searching for the bracelet.

They continued to search in silence for a few moments until Scarlett stopped, hearing the faint sound of Panic! At The Disco's 'Build God, Then We'll Talk'. She turned and pulled the covers off the floor to find her phone underneath it. "Hello?" She answered.

"Scarlett honey, it's Missouri. There is a silver charm bracelet here I found yesterday. I assume it's yours?" She asked.

"Does it have an anti-possession charm on it?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Oh my god yes, it's mine!" Scarlett exclaimed in relief. "Would you mind if I came and got it?"

"Of course I don't mind, what time are you coming up at?" Missouri asked.

"What time are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"In about a half hour, we want to swing round the old house to check on things." Dean explained.

"Drop me off at Missouri's on the way past?" Scarlett asked, making Dean nod. "We'll be there in a half hour, thank you so much for find it!"

"No problem honey." Missouri replied. "Bye-Bye now."

"Bye." Scarlett said, hanging up the phone.

"Well, I hope you realise that you're the one who's going to clean this up." Dean told her.

"Aw come on man!" Scarlett said. "Please help!"

"No freakin' way. Your mess, you sort it out." Dean said.

"It was mom's bracelet, I couldn't just not search for it." Scarlett said. "Please help?" She gave Dean her infamous pout, the one that Dean always backed down to.

He groaned. "Ugh fine!"

Scarlett climbed out of the car, waving at her brothers as Dean told her to text him if she needed him. She walked up the path towards Missouri's house as Sam and Dean drove away, before knocking the door. "Come in!" Missouri answered, making Scarlett open the front door and step in. Missouri came down the hallway. "I found it in my living room, you must have left it here yesterday." Missouri explained, holding up the silver charm bracelet.

Scarlett smiled and took the charm bracelet. "You're actually the best Missouri, thank you so much. I thought I lost it." She said, putting it around her wrist.

"No problem at all honey." She smiled, before it dropped and a frown formed on her face. "Now, don't be worrying about your daddy so much."

Scarlett's head snapped back up to face her, eyes narrowing slightly. She had been worried about her father, even more so than Sam and Dean knew as she didn't voice her concerns. She didn't want to seem whiny. However, she was terrified. Her father hadn't gone this long without contacting them and she was scared in case there was a reason for that. Like he was dead. "How did you…" She trailed off. "Psychic."

Missouri nodded. "You have to remember your daddy's a grown man and he's been doing this for a very long time. He'll be fine."

She shrugged. "He's my dad, of course I'll worry about him." She replied. "Are you sure you couldn't do anything to find him?"

Missouri frowned. "I'm sorry sweetheart, there's nothing I could do."

"Okay." Scarlett conceded. "Thank you anyway."

Missouri nodded as the door opened again, a male voice calling out "Hello!"

"There you are! Boy I swore you got yourself lost!" Missouri explained, talking to someone standing behind Scarlett. "I was expecting you earlier!"

"Well sorry for not driving like a maniac, I'm not Rosie." He replied.

She turned only to see a familiar face standing in the doorway. "Connor!" Scarlett said, not expecting the boy to be standing there. "Hi!"

"Scarlet, uh hi!" He said, a wide smile coming across his face. Connor was the son of one of John's friend's Caleb. Growing up, Scarlett was sometimes left at Caleb's or Scarlett and Connor, along with his twin sister Rosie, were left in the motel together while their family went on a hunt. They grew up together, though it had been a while since she last saw them.

And let her just say, Connor Hawkins has made puberty his bitch.

"Don't just stand there boy, come in!" Missouri insisted, making Connor come into the hallway. "I'll go get your daddy's stuff."

"I'll give you some help-" Connor said, stepping forward to follow Missouri.

"No, no!" Missouri exclaimed, holding up her hand. "Don't you worry about it, I can handle a few boxes."

"Are you sure-"

Missouri cut him off. "I'll be fine Connor." With that, she walked out of the hallway, leaving Connor and Scarlett in an awkward silence. They hadn't seen each other in years and didn't have much to talk about.

"So is Rosie not with you?" Scarlett asked, making conversation.

"Uh no, she's back in the motel. She kind of got beat up on a hunt we were on, so I told her to rest but she would barely take no for answer. I swear I almost had to tie her to the bed." He explained.

"She's still pretty damn stubborn then?" Scarlett smiled.

His eyes widened slightly. "Pretty stubborn? Dude, he's gotten even worse."

Scarlett smiled. "Jesus, I didn't think that was possible. So you two are hunting by yourselves then?"

"Yeah, just started a couple of days after our eighteenth." He replied.

"And your dad was okay with that?" She asked, folding her arms. When they were growing up, Caleb regularly encouraged Connor to do target practice or read his journal, while not wanting Rosie to do that stuff. He said he wanted to protect Rosie, but that just pissed Rosie off. She told Scarlett that she would become a hunter no matter what her dad said.

Connor's eyes widened slightly. "Well…" He trailed off and Scarlett understood the implication. He wasn't too pleased about it.

"What about your mom?" She asked.

Connor's eyes dropped to the floor and a sad look came across his face. "Actually, our mom passed away a couple of years ago. Leukaemia."

Scarlett blushed, embarrassed that she said anything. "Oh god man, I'm so sorry."

Connor shrugged, waving her off. "It's fine. What about you?" He asked, clearly changing the subject.

"Still hunting with my brothers." She replied.

"Really?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Connor seemed surprised at the remark. He bumped into one of the tables, causing the contents to crash onto the floor. "Oh my god, oh shit no, I didn't mean that in a bad way at all, oh my god no. I just was surprised because you're eighteen now." He swore, scrambling to pick what he had knocked over.

"It's okay Connor, I'm not offended." Scarlett covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles at the scene.

Connor looked over at the sound, his pink cheeks now turning bright red. "That's great, I've embarrassed myself in front of the pretty girl."

Scarlett tilted her head at him, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly. "You think I'm pretty?"

Connor's smile dropped and he turned his head away. "I'm going to shut up before I embarrass myself even more."

"Boy, I hope you aren't wrecking my house." Missouri said, coming back out of the room and holding a box that Scarlett assumed was for Caleb.

"I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Connor apologised.

"It's fine, I was just kidding." Missouri insisted, before handing the box to Connor. "Got everything you need?"

"Yeah that's everything." Connor replied, just as the front door opened and a familiar voice rang through the hallway. "Thanks for your help Missouri."

"No problem. I'll see you two soon." Missouri said, walking the group to the front door. "Now Scarlett, if you ever need to, you give me a call okay?" She said, handing Scarlett a scrap of paper with her number on it.

"Okay. "Thank you so much for calling me, I was so worried I lost it and again, thanks for the help last night."

"No problem at all honey." Missouri replied. "Bye-bye now!" She waved the pair off, before closing the door behind her.

"Hello!" Dean called, climbing out of the car with Sam close behind him. "You got your bracelet?"

"Yep, got it." Scarlett confirmed, before turning to Missouri.

"Hey guys." Connor greeted.

"Connor? Hey man, I haven't seen you in years." Dean greeted, shaking the boy's hand. "Jesus, you'd be eighteen now, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, birthday was a couple of months ago." He replied.

"Yeah, it's a few days after Red's, isn't it?" Dean asked, making Connor nod. "It's good to see you man."

Connor turned to Sam. "Hey, I didn't realise you were hunting again."

"Yeah, started a couple of months ago." Sam said. "I'm sorry, I can't get over the height difference, like Jesus you were up to about here last time I saw you." Sam said, pointing to the middle of his chest. "And you had this haircut-"

"I'm going to stop you before you get any further Sam, because Jesus Christ, we don't mention that haircut." Connor said, making the group laugh.

"Well, like Dean said, it's good to see you man." Sam replied. "We better be going though."

"Yeah, so do I." Connor said, before turning back to Scarlett. "But it was really good to see you guys."

"You too." Scarlett replied. "Can I have your phone for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." Connor said, looking confused as he handed her it. She put her number into his phone before handing it back. "That's my number. Call me if you ever need anything."

Connor smiled. "I will."

The Winchester's said their goodbyes and got into the car, Scarlett waving at Connor as they drove off.

Missouri watched the Winchester's leave from the living room window, frowning after them. She hated lying to them, she hated the look on Scarlett's face when she told her that she couldn't find her dad. "John Winchester, you better give me a good reason for lying to those kids."

John Winchester sighed, rubbing his hands together. "I can't Missouri, you know I can't. Not yet." He looked over at the women. "Now did you sense anything?"

Missouri frowned. "There's something there, but it's buried very deep. I would almost say it's dormant."

John blinked at her. "So what are you saying? Is she like Sam? Is it the same thing?"

Her frown deepened. "No."

* * *

**Whoa, sorry that chapter took so long! But yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed! Scarlett met her mom, you were introduced to Connor and you found on that Scarlett isn't exactly what she seems! ;) But yeah, you meet Rosie next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to give me feedback! I'd love to know what you guys thought of the chapter!**


	5. The Hawkins Twins

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter Five-The Hawkins Twins**

_The best time to make friends is before you need them._

-Ethel Barrymore

After leaving Lawrence in the dust, the Winchester's were on the road again. Their next hunt was in an asylum in Rockford, Illinois, and that place was creepy as fuck. The hunt wasn't easy enough to begin with as Sam and Dean were pissed at each other. The only reason they went on that case was because their father texted the coordinates. When Sam saw them he wanted to go after their father, but Dean wanted to go on the hunt. Scarlett was trying to ease the tension, making jokes and trying to get the boys to calm down, even though she wanted to go after her father.

That night they went into the asylum and managed to get trapped in there the whole night, along with two teenagers, Gavin and Kat. It was Scarlett's idea of hell on earth. Then she found out that Dean was afraid of rats too, which made her hit him. He made fun of her for that all the time, the asshole!

To make matters worse, Sam managed to get possessed or something by the creepy ghost doctor. He blasted Scarlett and Dean with the rock salt and started berating them, calling them 'good little soldiers' and laughing at Scarlett because even though she wanted to be independent, she still followed dad's orders and still wanted his approval, which pissed her off.

Before he left for Stanford, Scarlett told Sam that she wanted to get away from her family sometimes. Though she knew her father meant well and loved her, he could be almost suffocatingly protective over her, which Dean took cues from. She told Sam this because she felt like he felt the same way she felt. Now that he had pretty much told Dean, she was pissed, even though he was possessed and it wasn't really his fault.

She made sure to get the bed that night and let Sam sleep on the floor.

Then, completely out of the blue, her father called. Apparently, he was hunting the thing that had killed their mother but didn't want them to get involved to protect them. He instead gave them a list of names and didn't say anything else. They were now in the car, driving to… well, just driving.

"Alright so the names dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked.

"Each couple took a road trip cross country and never arrived at their destinations and none of them were ever heard from again." Dean replied.

"Is there any connection between them? Ethnicity, home town, background, anything?" Scarlett asked from the backseat, leaning forward so she could read over Dean's shoulder.

"Apart from the fact that they went missing, there is one thing." Dean replied. "Each couple took a road trip to the same part of Indiana, always on the second week of April, one year after another, after another."

"So the trip is connecting them all." Scarlett summarised.

"Looks like it." Dean replied.

"This is the second week of April." Sam said.

"Yep." Dean replied.

"So dad is sending us to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked.

"Yahtzee." Dean replied. "Could you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The different omens dad had to go through?"

"Dad's awesome." Scarlett added.

"That he is, Red." Dean said.

Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road, making Scarlett turn to him with raised eyebrows. "Sammy, what the hell?" She asked.

"We're not going to Indiana." Sam replied.

"Why not?" Scarlett asked, exchanging a confused look with Dean.

"Because we're going to California." Sam replied. "Dad called from a payphone in the Sacramento area. If this demon killed mom and Jess and dad is closing in, we've got to be there, we've got to help."

"Dad doesn't want our help!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't care!" Sam replied, making Scarlett's eyes widen is surprise.

"He's given us an order!"

"I don't care!" Sam repeated. "We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives. It's important." Dean replied.

"Maybe after the job is finished, we could go up to Sacramento and join dad." Scarlett suggested.

"How long do you think this hunt will take?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, couple of days maybe?" Scarlett suggested.

"And do you honestly think that the demon will still be there in a couple of days?" Sam asked. "What I'm saying is that if we go now we could get answers, we could get revenge."

"Look, I know how you feel-"

"Do you?" Sam interrupted. "How old were you when mom died?"

"Sam!" Scarlett exclaimed, trying to stop her brother from crossing the line.

"No, I'm serious! Nine?" Sam asked. "Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"

"Sammy come on, dad said it wasn't safe!" Scarlett exclaimed, going to her next resort.

"Yeah, for any of us." Dean added. "He obviously knows something we don't so he says to stay away, then we stay away!"

"I just don't understand the blind faith you have in the man!" Sam exclaimed. "Do you even question anything he says?"

"Sam!" Scarlett exclaimed, trying to get him to shut up.

"It called being a good son!" Dean replied.

"Dean!" She exclaimed, trying with her other brother. "Would you two stop and just try to figure out something reasonable?" Sam didn't say anything, he just climbed out of the car. "Sammy!" She exclaimed, scrambling out of the car after him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" He snapped, pulling his bag out of the trunk of the car.

"Come on, Sammy, please." She begged, trying to get him to stay.

"You're one selfish bastard, you know that?" Dean snapped.

"You are not helping!" Scarlett screeched.

"No, Red, he needs to hear this!" Dean shouted over her. "You do whatever you want, don't care what anybody thinks."

"Is that really what you think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Dean replied, the pair ignoring Scarlett's pleas to _stop _and _just try to be reasonable, let's figure something out._

"Well this selfish bastard is going to California." Sam replied, walking down the road.

"Come on, you're not serious." Dean snapped.

"I am serious." Sam replied.

"It's the middle of the night!" Dean exclaimed. "I will leave your ass, you hear me!"

"That's what I want you to do!" Sam replied.

"Get in the car, Red!" Dean exclaimed.

"Wait, wait!" Scarlett said, chasing after Sam. "Please Sammy."

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't do this, I can't wait around for a phone call when we could be out there helping dad." He replied.

"But you heard him." Scarlett said. "He's trying to protect us so we don't get hurt. Now please, just get in the car and we can figure something out. We could do this job while we wait and as soon as dad calls, we go to California and see what's going on." She frowned as Sam shook his head at her, a bitter smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?"

"What you're doing." He replied, making Scarlett scowl in anger.

"And what am I doing Sam?" She asked, clenching her fists.

"Following dad's orders, following Dean!" He exclaimed. "You spout all this crap about making your own decisions and being your own person, but you still follow dad without a single friggin' question! _Why don't you think for yourself for once_?!"

Scarlett just stared back at him, her face devoid of emotion. "Have fun in California, Sam." She turned and walked back to the car. Sam didn't call after her, so she climbed into the front seat without so much as a word to Dean and the pair drove off, leaving Sam in the dust.

The pair sat there in silence, Scarlett afraid that if she opened her mouth then she might lose her shit. Both brothers had pushed her to the end of her tether, Sam being the worst culprit. Yes, she could think for herself, she could make her own decisions, she wasn't her dad's little soldier, shut Sam, _shut up, shut up, shut up!_

But when she thought about it, he was right. She did follow dad's orders without question because she didn't want to disappoint or upset him. She saw how upset and disappointed he was after Sam left and that made her push all thoughts of leaving and hunting on her own to the back of her mind. As much as she would love to hunt on her own and meet new people who didn't know her family's name and not feel so controlled all the time, she hated disappointing her dad more. So she stayed and she followed orders. She made her dad happy.

But now, Sam's words had gotten under her skin and all she could think about was how she was pathetic. Daddy's good little soldier, always following orders, always going to be in her family's shadow. _Daddy's blunt little instrument._

"Who does he think he is?" Dean grumbled from the seat beside her, making Scarlett clench her fists. She couldn't deal with Dean, not now. "Does he think he's knows better than dad? Than us?"

Scarlett merely hummed in reply, fearing that her own voice would betray her. She had been pushed to the edge, having not talked about how scared she was when her father was suddenly _gone_ or how upset she was at him for telling them to stay away, even though he wanted to keep them safe, or how angry she was at her brothers for mocking her choices or thinking they knew what was best for her. Anything could make her snap.

"And what was he saying about you wanting to make your own decisions?" He asked, glancing at her.

Scarlett's fists clenched tighter. "Leave it alone Dean."

"No, no, I want to know." He replied. "Is this about what I said about Matt or with like guys in general? Cause you know I'm only looking out for you."

Scarlett's bit her lip. "It's none of your business Dean, just leave it."

"No, it is my business." Dean said, narrowing his eyes.

"Just drop it, okay!" Scarlett snapped.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell was going on with Sam!"

"Just _STOP_!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just stop, just stop the car, I want out! I want out now!" Scarlett snapped at him. The Impala came to a stop at the side of the road and Scarlett got out. She had snapped, she had finally snapped and she just needed to get out of there, away from her brother and away from her fucking family.

She marched over to the trunk and opened it, digging around for the bag she kept there in case of emergencies. It held spare clothes, weapons and about two hundred dollars in cash. "And where do you think you're going?" Dean snapped, coming over to her side.

"Away from here." She snapped back at him, pulling her bag from the trunk.

"What, you're siding with him now?" Dean asked, his tone furious.

"No, I'm not." She replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Then why are you going?" He asked.

"Because you two are driving me insane!" Scarlett screeched at him, before glancing down at her palms only to see crescent shape marks made from her fingernails digging into hands.

"Oh so what, you're throwing a hissy fit and you're going to storm off?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I am!" Scarlett replied, throwing her hands in the air and walking backwards.

Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala shut. "That's fine, you act like a child!"

"Oh, I'm acting like a child?!" She sneered at him.

"Yeah, you are!" Dean exclaimed. "So you can throw your hissy fit, but I will leave your ass here, you hear me?"

"Oh I'm so _glad_ I have your permission!" She snapped back at him, before turning and walking away from the Impala. She clenched her fists again as she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala's engine before it drove off, the rumble getting fainter.

Scarlett stormed of down the road, kicking a stone with a loud cry of frustration. She had always done this when she was younger. She buried her emotions and kept burying them until she lost it and tried to get away from her family. However, if this happened she would normally just walk out of the motel and go for a walk. Now, she made the really great decision of walking off in the middle of nowhere.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She had been walking for a good half hour now and it was still dark and she was still in the middle of nowhere and now her feet hurt like a bitch. She was an idiot. Why couldn't she have stayed? Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut?

Her phone started to ring in her back pocket and she pulled it out, ready to ignore the call if it was either of her brothers, though she doubted it was. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw '_Connor_' displayed on the screen. "Hey." She answered, pressing the phone to her ear. "What's up?" She hadn't spoken to Connor since she had met him at Missouri's, but they had texted back and forth, so much so that Dean had said in a mocking voice "_Red's got a boyfrieeeend!_"

She threw a pillow at him for that and it hit him smack in the middle of his face, making the pie he was shovelling into his mouth fall on the ground. He threw the pillow back at her and they ended up having a pillow fight, which made Sam laugh at while he watched.

"Nothing much." He replied. If Scarlett listened carefully, she could hear the sound of someone announcing something about aisle sixteen in the background. "Just realised that I hadn't actually called you."

"Well, now's not a great time." She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Why?" He asked, sounding more concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "Does your sister ever piss you off so much that you have to just walk away for a while to calm down?"

He laughed. "Did you mean 90% of the time growing up?" He asked. She let out a snort. "What happened after?"

"I just got so pissed off that I walked off in the middle of nowhere and I'm walking in the middle of nowhere and it's dark and cold and I'm pretty sure I'm going to get jumped and-" She stopped herself, taking a deep breath to calm herself down when she felt her throat closing up like she was going to cry. "I just- I don't know."

"Hey, it's okay." Connor said. "Where are you?"

"Like a couple of miles away from Burketsville, Indiana why?" She asked, before adding the road name.

"Okay, well I'm about a mile or two away from there so why don't I come and pick you up and you can stay with me and Rosie until you get your head cleared?" Connor suggested.

"No, no, I couldn't do that." Scarlett replied. She didn't want to intrude on the twins.

"No, it's okay! Just until morning, how about that?" He asked.

"I don't know." She trailed off.

"I'm not going to leave you walking on the side of the road for the rest of the night Scarlett." He said.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Nope!"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Good." He said, sounding happy. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Connor." She said softly.

"No problem." He replied brightly. He replied brightly, before hanging up. Scarlett pulled the phone away from her ear, looking at it and smiling slightly, like she would if Connor was there. He was bright. She would like some of that brightness in her life, especially if her brothers got dark with their arguments and short tempers.

She kept walking along the dark road, using the light of her phone screen to illuminate the road. It wasn't very helpful. Eventually, the sound of a car pulling up beside her caught her attention. She turned to see Connor in the Range Rover truck and smiled slightly as he grinned at her. "Hey." He said, after leaning over and opening the door.

"Aren't you supposed to offer me candy to get in your van?" Scarlett asked, raising an eyebrow.

Connor laughed. "I'm pretty sure I've got five month old mints in the back if that counts."

Scarlett grimaced. "Nah, I think I'm good." She hopped into the passenger seat and threw her bag into the back. He smiled and started to drive again. "Are you sure your sister doesn't mind about me coming?"

He looked away, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well, uh." He trailed off.

"You did tell her I was coming right?" She asked. There was no response. "Connor!"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing! I was out at the store when I decided to call." He replied. "What's the big deal?"

"I don't want to intrude." She replied.

"You going to tell me what went down with your brothers?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied, popping the p.

Connor didn't reply, but instead pulled out his phone and called his sister, speaking in rapid Spanish. Scarlett could only recognise her own name. He hung up and grinned at her. "She's says it's fine. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Good." He smiled, before turning on the radio. "You mind?" Scarlett shook her head. "I love this song!" He said, smiling as a woman belted out the notes

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Christina Aguilera?"

"Yeah! What's the matter with that?" He asked, gaping at her.

"Are you wondering when your reflection will show who you are inside?" Scarlett deadpanned, even though she was trying not to smile. She was grateful to him for picking her up; it was really getting her mind of her brothers.

"Well _excuse_ me for liking songs that aren't like twenty years old." He replied. "And you may be laughing at me for laughing at her, but where have you heard that song?"

"I might have watched Mulan when I was bored." She replied, making Conner smirk at her. "Hey, the girl manages to save all of China from the Huns, that's my type of movie."

"Didn't take you for a Disney princess fan." He replied.

"Well yeah." She replied. "You should watch The Lion King with us, Dean blubbers like a baby."

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Yeah." She said. "He likes to think he's some macho tough guy, but he's a real softie. My dad's even worse."

"Seriously?" He said, smiling widely.

"Yeah." She replied, nodding. "Jesus Christ, I'm pretty sure I saw him crying at a soap opera one time." Dean and her dad were fans of soap operas. It made her and Sam roll their eyes.

Connor laughed. "Well to be far, they can be emotional sometimes."

"Connor! Not you too!"

"Hey, say what you want, but those things are pretty damn addictive!"

"Oh my god, I'm surrounded by soap opera lovers!"

"Come on, you must like something that's pretty embarrassing." He replied.

"No, I actually have taste." She replied.

"No, I bet you do." He said. "I'm going to find out what it is."

She laughed. "You do that, Connor."

* * *

They soon reached another town, and Connor pulled down a road into the parking lot of the Glen Capri Motel. "And we're here. We're in Room 42." Connor told her. She nodded and pulled her bag from the back seat, before getting out of the car and following Connor up the stairs.

They walked into the motel room and the first Scarlett noticed was the girl sitting on the bed. Rosie was no longer scrawny and short. She was taller and looked tougher, even though she just wearing denim shorts and a shirt that displayed The Clash on the front. There was a compass on a necklace around her neck, one that seemed vaguely familiar. She looked up from the book on her lap and looked Scarlett up and down. "Hey." Scarlett said.

"Hey." She replied, getting off the bed and turning to her brother. "Where's the Chinese food?"

"I forgot to pick it up." Connor replied.

"Seriously." She replied.

"I got kind of distracted!" He replied. "I'll go get it now though. Back in a minute, make yourself comfortable." He said to Scarlett, before going back out of the room.

Scarlett turned back to Rosie, who was watching her closely, and felt kind of awkward. She felt kind of annoyed at Connor because he had left alone with his sister that she hadn't seen in a few years and it just felt awkward, but realised she couldn't because he was nice enough to let her stay. "Mind if I put my stuff down?" Scarlett asked.

"No, go ahead." Rosie replied, nodding towards a spot in the room where she could put her bag. "So what happened with you and your brothers?"

Scarlett looked up at her, throwing her bag down. "What?"

"Connor said something about you and your brothers arguing, on the phone." Rosie replied, her arms crossed. The reunion wasn't as warm as the one Scarlett had with Connor. Rosie seemed a little more standoffish. "What was it about?"

"Nothing." Scarlett replied, before changing the subject. She didn't like discussing family business with someone who wasn't part of the family. "So, what's your hunt about?"

Rosie had noticed the abrupt change of subject, but didn't say anything about it and instead handed Scarlett a newspaper. "Two guys have been found with their throats slit. No forced entry. Doors looked from the inside."

"There's definitely a case here?" She asked. There were times when her family would start out a hunt and it would turn out that it had nothing to do with the supernatural.

Yeah." Rosie replied, scowling slightly. She didn't sound too happy about Scarlett doubting her. "There was a shit ton of EMF."

"Alright, I was just asking." Scarlett replied, before spotting a picture on the desk. It was an old one of her dad, Caleb, the twins and Scarlett smiling at the camera. She smiled. "Remember when your dad and mine brought us on the hunt in Oregon with the little girl ghost?" She asked, looking over the newspapers.

"Yeah, I remember when you got thrown on your ass." She said, smirking slightly.

"And I remember you getting thrown beside me two minutes later, sweetheart." Scarlett replied, raising her eyebrow.

"I did not!" Rosie exclaimed.

"What do you call it then? Was that your special fight move?" She asked.

"Yeah totally, couldn't you tell?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow which made Scarlett laugh. "Besides it was your fault for us leaving the motel room and going after them."

"And who was it that was whining about their dad hunting without them? Hm?" Scarlett asked, placing her hand on her chin and pretending to think deeply.

"Both of us." Rosie deadpanned.

"Fair point." The girls laughed. Their father's had told them to stay in the motel room while they went after the ghost, but the pair refused to listen and instead snuck out and went after them. Both John and Caleb were furious.

"So you guys are hunting by yourselves now." Scarlett said, putting the newspaper down and pulling off her leather jacket, leaving her in a black t-shirt with a red plaid shirt over it. "Kind of surprised your dad approved." She could remember Caleb not exactly approving of Rosie doing target practice and sparring with her brother in the hopes of hunting one day. The only reason he bought her on that one hunt was because Scarlett was there and he thought the two girls could stick together.

The smile dropped from Rosie's face. "Don't really care if he didn't." She snapped, before walking away to sit on the bed. Scarlett bit her lip as she pulled over a chair from the nearby desk and sat down. She had clearly hit a sore spot.

She quickly changed the subject. She turns her attention to the show playing on the TV, the overdramatic acting remind her of the conversation she and Connor had in the car. "You know, Conner told me he was a fan of these when he was driving over here."

Rosie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jesus Christ, don't get me started on that." She replied.

"Not a fan?" Scarlett asked.

"It's just so bad and overdramatic and the _shit_ they come up with!" She replied. "Like I'm pretty sure there was an episode where the girl was like 'I'm in love with the pool boy but he's got a brain transplant and it's my brothers brain' like seriously?"

"There was one where the guy was like 'I'm got a girl pregnant and we're getting married, but I'm secretly screwing her brother'." Scarlett replied.

"Oscar winners right there." Rosie replied. Scarlett laughed.

The door opened and the girls turned to see Connor come in holding the Chinese food. "Hey, foods here." He said, before seeing what was playing on the TV. "You started without me!"

The girls burst out laughing.

* * *

The rest of the night had been spent eating Chinese food and watching crappy TV. It was actually the most fun Scarlett had in a while. No arguing brothers and no worrying about where her father might be, it was great. Rosie and Connor had argued a few times during the night, but it wasn't serious at all and had made Scarlett snort with laughter. She had eventually fallen asleep in one of the beds, which Connor insisted she took even though she told him _multiple_ times that she would be fine on the chair with a blanket.

The next day, she was in the bathroom and getting ready to go out with Connor and Rosie to another crime scene. Another man had been found dead in the same way as the other two were found. She was in the bathroom getting changed into the suit she normally wore to crime scenes, before she pulled her blonde hair into a bun. The muffled sound of her phone ringing grabbed her attention. She searched through her bag and pulled it out, seeing _Dean_ displayed on the screen.

She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. Should she answer? If he was going to chew her out again she would hang up on him. However, last night was partially her fault as well. She answered the phone uncertainly. "Hey."

"Hey Red." He replied. "You okay? Didn't get murdered during the night?"

"Oh no, I totally did." She replied. "I'm lying in a ditch right now."

"Funny." He deadpanned. "Seriously though, are you safe?"

"I'm fine Dean." She replied, sitting down on the side of the bath. "Connor came and picked me up last night. I'm going on a hunt with him and his sister today."

"Yeah? What's happening?" He asked.

"Three guys, throats slit, no forced entry and all the doors are locked from the inside." She replied.

"Hm sounds creepy." He replied. "Be careful."

She sighed. "I know Dean, I'm not a child."

"I know that, I'm just trying to look out for you, okay?" He said. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, to you and Sam. I just lose it sometimes."

"I know that." She replied, suddenly feeling bad for running off. "I'm sorry I ran off last night."

"No it's okay, I get that you might need a little space sometimes." He said.

"Yeah." She replied. "So what about you? Is there a case in Burketsville?"

"Well, there's weird townspeople and a creepy ass scarecrow in the woods." He said.

"Creepy ass scarecrows, that sounds fun." She deadpanned.

"Doesn't it just?" He replied, sounding happier than he had at the beginning of the conversation.

"Hey Scarlett, would you hurry up?" Rosie called from the other side of the door. "I'd like to leave before the sun goes down."

"I'll be out in a second, would you wait!" She called back out.

"You sound like you having fun." Dean replied.

She smiled. "Totally."

"Look after yourself Red." He replied. "And tell your _boyfriend_ I said hi!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it's a bit of a filler. However, you met Rosie in this chapter, which I'm really happy about. Also thank you to MaliceInWonderland23 for making my incredible cover! If you guys want to read a really good sisfic I really recommend her own, _Broken Roads_. The author is a sweetheart too. So yeah let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**

**Thank you to snn7b, oooo, Guest, Fire and Ash and January Lily for reviewing, Fire and Ash, MaliceInWonderland23, amy1212 for favouriting, and Fire and Ash, MaeganM.0816, MaliceInWonderland23 and xxDreamWalkerxx for following!**


	6. Into The Woods

**LITTLE RED**

**Chapter Six- Into The Woods**

_The mildest, drowsiest sister has been known to turn tiger if her sibling is in trouble._

-Clara Ortega

The next day, Scarlett was in the library with Rosie doing more research for their case, while Connor was interviewing more suspects. She chewed on the edge of her pen, twisting a lock of blonde hair around her finger and tapping her feet.

They had come to the conclusion that the ghost, which they had confirmed it to be from the high levels of EMF, had some vendetta against the family, as all three victims were related: a father and his two sons. So after interviewing the mother, Connor had texted them a list of possible suspects, before interviewing more of the family.

She and Rosie had also done additional research on the scarecrow beforehand, after Scarlett told her about it. They had a theory and Scarlett was trying to reach Dean to tell him. He hadn't answered her many calls or messages and she was beginning to get kind of worried. This wasn't like him.

"Okay seriously!" Rosie exclaimed, making Scarlett's head snap up to face her. "Would you quit it?"

The librarian shushed her and Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Quit what?" Scarlett whispered, not wanting to annoy the librarian.

"The tapping! You are literally driving me insane!" She hissed.

"Oh right. Sorry." Scarlett grumbled, turning back to the computer while still chewing on her pen.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Rosie asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Scarlett replied, giving her a shrug after she glanced back up at Rosie. The girl raised a dark eyebrow in return, giving her a look that said 'I am not buying that bullshit'. Scarlett sighed and set her pen down. "Okay, Dean hasn't answered my calls all day and it's kind of worrying me. He only really does that if he's with a girl and I doubt he would be with her for that long." The librarian shushed them again and Scarlett sunk in her seat.

"So?" Rosie asked. "Maybe he's busy."

"For this long? I don't know, maybe I'm just freaking out for no reason." She sighed, running her hands through her hair. She paused, reading the police report about one of the potential suspects. "Rose Simpson, apparently used to date the dad before he got married to the mom and was furious with that. The mom said she used to leave him threatening messages and slash his tires."

"Hell hath no fury." Rosie muttered, leaning over her shoulder to read the screen. "What happened to her?"

"Apparently she died from wounds to the throat." She said, the pair getting their hopes up, as that was similar to how the other three victims had died. They were soon dashed when she read the next few lines. "But she was cremated."

"Dammit!" Rosie hissed, slapping the table.

"You okay?" Scarlett asked, looking up at her in surprise at her reaction.

"Yeah." Rosie let out a sigh and pulled her ponytail to make it tighter. "Come on, we've been here all morning. Let's go get some lunch." She said, getting up from her chair.

"You sure?" Scarlett asked. "What about all the research?"

"We've done enough and Connor wants to meet us." She replied, shoving the papers in her bag and helping Scarlett put the books away. "Is this the longest you've ever been without your brothers?"

"No, not at all." She replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She replied. Connor stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting for them.

He smiled widely at the pair. "How did research go?" He asked.

"Alright, I guess." Scarlett said, before realising how much she needed to pee. "Do you guys mind waiting here for a second? I have to hit the little girl's room."

"Go ahead." Connor said. Scarlett walked off and found the bathroom quickly. After she washed her hands, she pulled out her phone again, considering calling Dean. Her mind went back to Rosie's words. Rosie was probably right, she was probably over-thinking this. He was probably busy and she was just being paranoid. She shoved her phone back into her pocket before going back to the twins.

As she walked back to the pair, she could hear Rosie snapping at Connor. "We do not need to involve him!"

"I'm not saying we need to involve him, I'm just saying we could just ask for his advice!" Connor replied.

"Everything okay over here?" Scarlett asked, glancing from one twin to the other.

"It's fine." Rosie replied, looking to Scarlett and then back at Connor. "Connor here had the _genius_ idea of asking to our dad to help us out with the case." She said, the sarcasm almost dripping from her tongue. Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

Connor let out a frustrated sigh as they started to walk to the car. "I just want to call him to ask for his advice! The only good lead we have is a bust so maybe it's time we ask for help."

"We can handle this on our own Connor; we don't need to ask for his help!" She snapped at him, folding her arms as they reached the truck. They got inside and drove, Rosie and Connor seething while Scarlett sat in the back feeling awkward. Was this how people felt when she argued with her brothers in front of them?

They soon reached somewhere to eat and walked in, while Rosie marched ahead saying she needed to go to the bathroom. "Is she okay?" Scarlett asked.

Connor let out a sigh. "We've only been hunting by ourselves for a few months, but Rosie is determined to not involve dad. She feels like she's failed if she involves dad."

"Why?" She asked.

"She feels like she can handle it on her own." He replied. "Dad doesn't help either. He always makes snide comments and it turns into an argument." He stopped as Rosie came back to them before saying, "I'll go up and get our orders. What do you want, Scarlett?"

"Cheese fries please." She said, handing him the money for it. He walked off and the other girls found a table. She watched as Rosie pulled out some papers from her bag that she had printed off in the library. She watched with raised eyebrows as she scowled, flitting through the papers. "Maybe there's something we missed."

"Like what?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the notes.

"Maybe we're not looking hard enough, or maybe the woman that got cremated gave some of her stuff to relatives and she's still attached to it." She suggested. "Like jewellery or something."

Rosie simply hummed in reply.

* * *

"Hello?" Scarlett answered the phone, holding it against her ear with her shoulder as she sorted through the papers on the motel bed. It had reached the evening and the trio were back in the motel room.

"_Red, SOS!_" Dean hissed down the phone, grabbing her attention.

"Dean? What's going on?" She asked, dropping the pages and snapping to attention. She could hear people shouting faintly in the background.

'_Who's he talking to?_'

'_The fuck did you do to Thomas?_'

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Scarlett snapped, beginning to grow worried. Connor and Rosie looked up from their notes to her, looking equally as confused.

"_Scarecrow-forest-help!_" He shouted down the phone, before it sounded like it was pulled away. There was the sound of rustling before a _thump_, and then the phone went dead.

"What was all that about?" Rosie asked, raising an eyebrow as Scarlett rushed around the room as she searching for her things.

"I think Dean's in trouble, I have to go and find him." She replied. As much as she wanted to get away from her brother's sometimes, she couldn't bear the thought of her losing them, especially if she could have done something to help.

"Do you know where he is?" Connor asked, getting up from his seat.

"Burketsville, Indiana." She rattled off, pulling on her jacket. "If I drive fast, I can make it there in like forty-five minutes."

"Okay wait, do you know a more specific address? Or are you just going to drive around town aimlessly until you spot him? Do you even have a car?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across her chest. Scarlett gaped at her. She had honestly not thought of that. "That's what I thought."

"Rosie." Connor hissed warningly at her, spotting how annoyed Scarlett got at that comment.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?!" She snapped. Normally, she liked Rosie's frank manner of speaking, but right now she found it grating.

"Come over and sit down." She said, going over to the computer. "What's the number?" She asked.

Scarlett went over to her side and pulled out her phone, reading the number from the list of who last called. "How is this going to help?" She replied, beginning to fidget the longer she waited.

"Just wait." She said, holding up her finger.

Scarlett bit her lip and turned her head when Connor placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope you're right." She said, chewing on her thumb nail.

"You can take my truck if you want." He said. "It's quicker than stealing a car." He frowned. "At least, that's what I assume you're going to do because, you know, you don't have a car, not because I think you're a criminal or a bad person or anything and I'm going to stop talking now before I make this worse."

Scarlett turned to him, raising her eyebrows in surprise at the fact that he was willing to do this for her. She was kind of touched. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked, ignoring the last part.

"Yeah, it's just a loan." He replied, smiling softly at her. "Just until you find your brother."

Scarlett smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you." She said. "Thank you so much." She paused for a moment, thinking it over as something had made her reconsider. "Why are you doing this for me?" When someone outside her family did her favour, it normally meant they wanted something in return from her.

Connor raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "You're my friend." He replied. "And I help my friends."

Scarlett blinked in surprise as she looked at him, while Connor simply smiled softly in return. "You know," Rosie interrupted. "As much as I hate to break up the beautiful moment, weren't you anxious about finding your brother?"

Scarlett immediately snapped her gaze back to Rosie. "Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Because I just got the coordinates on the phone." She said, pointing to the map she had pulled up on the computer screen. "Told the company I lost my phone and was looking for it, even put on my best damsel in distress impression." She explained as Scarlett looked over her shoulder and scrawled the location on a spare map.

"Thank you so much for this, guys." She said, dropping the pen and grabbing the map. Connor handed her the keys as she rushed towards the door. "I will be back with your truck as soon as I find them!" She exclaimed, giving them a wave as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Scarlett pulled up near the side of the woods near Burkitsville. She had found the location where the phone had been earlier on, but had to hide when she noticed a large group of people. As she hid, she watched them pull two people out of a cellar, before dragging them off into the woods. Scarlett was sure as hell she heard her brother shouting at the top of his lungs to grab someone's attention so he could get help. No one came and he got a blow to the head for that. She laid low for a while and followed them, waiting until they had come out of the woods before she herself would go in.

She jumped out of the car, grabbing a spare shotgun from the trunk, and started walking. It wasn't until she was further into the woods that she eventually encountered a person. "Excuse me miss." She whipped around to see a man in a Deputy's uniform standing there. "You really shouldn't be here."

Scarlett hid the gun behind her back, trying to make sure it wouldn't be seen before she began to speak. "I'm sorry Officer-" She glanced at his name tag, "Marks, I was just taking a shortcut." She tried her best to adopt an accent similar to his. It was something she noticed over the years. People tended to trust people who were similar to them.

"It really isn't safe out here miss, you really should leave." He said.

"I know Officer, I will! Come on, I promise I'll leave. If my parents realise I'm gone I'll be grounded until, like, college so I'm trying to get out of here as fast as I can." She said, trying to get him to let her go.

"Alright then, I'll just walk you out of here then." He said, folding his arms.

"That won't be necessary! I live close by, but that is so sweet of you to offer." She adopted a sweet smile, aiming to flirt if this didn't work.

"Alright sweetheart, the act was cute." He snapped at her, making the sweet smile on Scarlett's face drop into a scowl. "But I know the people in this town and you ain't one of them. Now if you come quietly with me, I won't press charges for that shotgun."

"I have a licence." She shot straight back. "Well, I'll just be going then." She smiled at him and patted his chest condescendingly. She turned away, only to be tugged back by the man's hand on her arm. Scarlett had a feeling that this was only a distraction.

"Well then I'm sure I can walk you to your car and you can show me them." He snapped, his hand in an iron grip around his arm.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Of course officer."

"Good. Now-" He had turned and was cut off by Scarlett slamming the back of her gun into his head. He dropped and she turned to run off, aiming to lose him in the woods. He had managed to get up and chase after her, before trying to wrap his arms around her waist to carry her off. Scarlett swung her elbow into his nose, smirking when she heard his cry. He stumbled back, clutching his nose. "You stupid bitch-" He swung at her and Scarlett ducked under it, before slamming her fist into his gut and swinging the back of her shotgun into his head again. He collapsed and Scarlett smirked, admiring her handiwork.

"_HEY!_"

Scarlett whipped around, ready to start sprinting if this was another deputy. It was instead her second oldest brother swinging the back of his gun into the head of the person sneaking up on, who she apparently hadn't noticed. Whoops.

Then she remembered that it was, you know, Sam that was standing in front of her. "Sammy?" She exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Going after Dean, he wouldn't answer my calls." He replied. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dean wouldn't answer my calls either, then I got one that sounded like he was in trouble so Rosie his phone to here." She told him, making Sam raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Who's Rosie?" He asked, before a flicker of recognition came over his face. "Connor's sister? Why are you with them and not with Dean?"

"I'll explain later, right now we're kind of busy." She shrugged in reply, before looking around the woods. This place gave her the creeps, so the sooner they got out of here, the better. Besides, she was still angry with her brother because of what he said, but right now wasn't the time for an argument, which she feared she may start if they stuck around any longer. "Come on, we need to look for him."

"Wait, I have to say something." Sam said. "All that stuff I said before was crap-"

She cut him off. "Can we continue this beautiful family moment later? Cause right now I want to get the hell out of here and we can't do that until we find Dean."

"Right, right." Sam said. The pair started to walk fast and Sam said he heard voices so he sped up, making Scarlett jog to keep up with his gargantuan steps. "Dean?" He called. Scarlett turned the corner, to see her brother tied to a tree beside a girl who had been tied to the tree beside him.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Oh god, I take back everything I said." Dean said. "I am so happy to see you."

Scarlett went over to the girl. She slid further away from Scarlett, so Scarlett put the shotgun down and knelt beside her, holding up her hands in surrender. "Easy." She said. "I'm Scarlett, I'm Dean's sister. That's Sam, he's our brother. What's your name?"

"Emily." She replied, looking a little more comfortable now that she knew Scarlett was related to Dean. Scarlett pulled out her knife and cut through the ropes that bound Emily to the tree.

"You okay?" She asked, helping Emily off the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"Kind of bruised I guess." She told her. "Just found out my family are a bunch of assholes."

"Isn't every family?" Scarlett muttered.

"I heard that!" Sam and Dean snapped in unison, making Scarlett roll her eyes. They used to do that a lot when she was younger.

"You two need to an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive at any minute." Dean said. Scarlett stepped back and glanced over at the empty frame she had spotted a few moments ago. One that should have had a scarecrow on it.

Uh oh.

"Scarecrow's gone Dean." She told him.

"What!" Dean exclaimed, scrambling up to see. "Crap."

"Should we be running?" Emily asked.

"Yep."

The group started to sprint, Scarlett making sure that Emily was in front of her and didn't lag behind, which would leave her open to attack. Dean started talking about some sacred tree which held the source of the scarecrow's power, before they were blinded by flashlights and realised they were surrounded.

Scarlett looked around, spotting the deputy with blood streaking the side of his face. "Move back." He sneered at her.

"Did I do that?" She asked, trying not to smirk. "Oops." Too late.

"You bitch-"

"Enough." One of the older men snapped.

"You really should think of some better insults." Scarlett said, only to get an elbow to the gut by Dean who gave her a look that said shut up. She stiffened when she heard the sound of rattling breathing. Creepy.

"Please." Emily begged an older couple. "Don't do this."

"It'll be over quickly, I promise." The man assured her.

"Please!"

"Emily, you have to let him take you, you have to let him-" A blade suddenly protruded from the man's chest.

Scarlett jumped back, startled by the sudden stabbing, and turned to Emily when she heard her scream in horror. "Don't look, don't look." She said, turning the girl around so she didn't have to see the older couple being dragged off by the scarecrow. It was obvious they meant something to her. The others surrounding the group ran off, so the four followed. They sprinted out of the woods and only looked back once they had reached the entrance.

The screaming had finally stopped.

* * *

The next morning, the Winchester's and Emily stood around the sacred tree that apparently held all the scarecrow's power. She watched as Sam poured gasoline over the tree, before Dean picked up a large stick and set the end of it on fire with his lighter.

"Let me." Emily said, taking the stick from Dean.

"You know, the whole town's going to die." He pointed out."

"Good." Emily said, throwing the stick down. Scarlett frowned as her words. She couldn't believe someone would even think of sacrificing their own family. Though there were times she couldn't stand hers, she would never dream of hurting one of her own. Her family was too important to her.

The tree caught fire and the group watched as it burned. After the tree finally turned to ashes, the group walked out of the woods and stopped in the street. "So where do you want to go from here?" Dean asked Emily.

"Do you mind bringing me to my house then to the bus station?" She asked. "I want to pack a bag."

"No, not at all." He replied, before turning to Scarlett. "What about you, Red?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to come back." She said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"That's fine with me." He said, glancing over at Sam who was watching the group. "What's made you change your mind?"

"Dad's still out there and we still have to find them." She replied. "But do you mind meeting me later? I have to bring Connor's truck back to him."

"That's fine with me." He replied. "What's the address?" She texted the address to him, before making her goodbyes and getting into her truck.

About an hour later, she had arrived back at the motel and hoped out of the truck. She walked up the steps and knocked at the door. It opened to reveal Rosie with a large cut across her eyebrow. "Jesus, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Ghost bitch happened." She replied. "We looked into what you said about jewellery and found out that one of her nieces got her brooch. We tried to burn that and Rose got pissed."

"Ouch." Scarlett deadpanned.

"It hurts." She replied, before moving away from the doorway. "But we still finished the case all on our own. You want to come in?"

"You mind? My brothers are coming to pick me up soon." She replied. Rosie tipped her head to the side, motioning for Scarlett to come in. She walked into the room and winced at the sight of Connor's black eye. "Ouch." She said. "Ghost got you good too?"

His cheeks tinged red. "Uh…" He trailed off, only for Rosie to interrupt.

She let out a loud snort. "He wishes!" She exclaimed, pulling out a soda can from her bag. "We broke into the niece's house to get the brooch and she caught us. She threw a baseball at him while we were running out."

Scarlett put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh while Connor's face became even pinker. "You couldn't have just left it at the ghost did it, could you?" He asked. Rosie shrugged in reply, a small smirk on her face.

"When you're telling girls- or boys – about this story, stick with the ghost did it, it sounds more badass than I got hit in the face with a baseball." She pointed out, smiling widely.

Connor smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied.

"Oh!" Scarlett exclaimed, pulling out Connor's keys from her pocket. "These are yours. Again, thank you so much for letting me use your truck."

"No problem." He replied, taking them from her.

"Did you get to your brother in time?" Rosie asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Yeah, luckily." She said. "We managed to get out of the forest before the killer scarecrow got to us."

"So, are you staying?" Connor asked.

"Uh no, my brothers are coming to pick me up soon." She replied, not noticing how Connor's smile fell slightly. "But thanks for letting me stay, I definitely owe you."

"Next time we're at the bar, you're buying the first round." Rosie said.

Scarlett smiled. "That sounds good to me." There was a knock at the door and Rosie got off the bed to answer it. Sam and Dean stood at the other side. "Hey." Scarlett said, picking up her bag.

"Hey Red, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe and flashing a smile at Rosie.

"You've met me before." Rosie deadpanned, her eyebrow raised. She didn't sound impressed.

"Well it doesn't hurt to get reacquainted." Dean replied, before flashing the smile Scarlett recognised at the one he used when talking to a pretty girl. "Hey, I'm Dean."

Rosie rolled her eyes and stepped back to let Scarlett through. "Ignore him." Scarlett said to her.

"I plan to." Rosie said, folding her arms.

Dean placed his hand over his chest. "Ouch sweetheart, that hurts." He said. "Mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked.

"Go ahead." She said, stepping aside to let him through.

"I'll meet you two at the car!" Dean said. "We've got to hit the road!"

"Right." Scarlett said. She went over to say goodbye to Connor, but he instead pulled her into a hug. "Whoa, okay." She said, surprised. "Thanks for letting me stay. I owe you."

"No problem." He said. "If you ever need a favour, just let me know."

"The same goes for you." She replied, before she turned to Rosie.

"Sorry about him." Sam said to her. "He doesn't know when to stop."

"It's fine." She replied, giving him a shrug.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Sam." He added.

"No, I remember." She replied, giving him a small smile. "I'm Rosie."

"Come on," Scarlett said, "Dean said he would meet us at the car." She turned to Rosie. "Thanks again for letting me stay and let me know when we're going to the bar!" She said to her.

"Oh, I will." She said as they walked out of the front door. "And don't forget you're buying the first round!"

"I won't!" She said, giving her a wave before Rosie closed the door behind them. The pair walked down to the car in silence.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Scarlett's froze at the sound of Sam's voice and tried hard to not let out an agitated sigh. _Here we go._ She knew this had been coming and it had been partly the reason why she hadn't gone with them to bring Emily to the bus depot. She was avoiding Sam and his apology, mainly because she knew he wouldn't mean it, because he was just trying to not make things awkward but it would probably just make it worse, as she would know he didn't mean it.

"What do you want, Sam?" She asked, putting her bag back into the trunk. As much as she wanted to stay with Rosie and Connor, she doubted they wanted her around for any long period of time. Besides, she wanted to find her father and she doubted she would find him on her own.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said the other night." He told her. "It was said in the heat of the moment, I didn't mean it."

She froze and scowled, before looking from the trunk to Sam with her eyebrow raised. "Do you really mean that?"

Sam looked surprised, but after they exchanged a long look, he finally sighed in defeat. "No." He admitted.

"That's what I thought." She muttered, slamming the boot shut.

She was about to walk away when Sam stopped her. "You didn't let me finish!" He exclaimed. Scarlett stopped and folded her arms, as if she was saying 'I'm listening'. "I'm sorry that I used it against you in an argument and in front of Dean, because I know you didn't want him to know about that…" He trailed off.

"But?" Scarlett asked, sensing it coming.

He sighed again, not meeting her eyes. "I do think that this whole thing about proving yourself to dad and following his every order to make sure he isn't disappointed is stupid." She scowled. "There is no need for it! He knows you are good enough, we all do! So why do you feel the need?"

"I just do, okay?" She snapped, clenching her fists. Sam wouldn't understand. He would never have other male hunters look at her like she doesn't belong in their world, or hear them whisper to John that 'are you sure she should be here?' or even tut and shake their heads when she made a mistake, muttering about how 'this was why the left their daughters at home'. Despite how much her father defended her, and trust her, he did, their words always stuck in her brain. They particularly came up whenever she disappointed her father. There was always a voice in the back of her mind telling her that her dad agreed with them . That he believed she didn't belong.

That's why she wanted to prove herself, because she thought that everyone else believed she didn't belong in their world.

"Just explain why!" Sam exclaimed.

"Just leave it Sam!" She snapped back at him.

"Is everything okay over here?" They turned to see an elderly woman looking over at them, confusion and concern on her face as she stood by a car.

"Everything's fine, Ma'am." She said.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

She pursed her lips, her eyes flicking from her to Sam, before saying, "If you're sure." The pair gave her fake smiles and she got into her car.

"Hey kiddos, you two ready to go?" Dean called out to them, jogging down the steps to join them.

"Yeah." Scarlett said. "We're ready." She got into the car, not meeting Sam's eyes and not resolving their conflict. Sam got into the front seat without another word and Dean chatted away, not oblivious to the tension but not commenting on it either.

And so, the Winchester's started their journey again.

* * *

**Sorry about the massive wait! I had my GCSE's from May to June then I procrastinated and then my aunt died and my cousin went into hospital so everything's been up in the air, but now that things are beginning to settle I'm hoping to update a lot more.**

**Thank you to snn7b, justaislinn, comealongpixie, January Lily and TeenageDreamO2O for reviewing, Anxiety Isa Bitch, January Lily, Olaf Likes Warm Hugz, Strawberry Jam Time, The mad wolf, angelangie07, comealongpixie, trix87 and winchestertrio for favouriting, and Anxiety Isa Bitch, ArchangelInTheTardis, GraceFaithHopeLove, Lys Dez, Olaf Likes Warm Hugz, OneInsomniaticHoosier, Strawberry Jam Time, The mad wolf, azaneti, justaislinn, livenowinspired and trix87 for following!**


End file.
